In the aftermath of war
by Silvereyes11
Summary: Der Krieg ist vorbei und die Zaubererwelt kommt langsam, aber sicher, wieder auf die Beine. Doch manche müssen mit den Konsequenzen des Krieges leben, was durch harte Nachkriegspolitik nur noch erschwert wird. Genauso ergeht es den Malfoys, doch viellei


**Hallihallo ihr Süßen!**

Wie ihr sehen könnt, komm ich vor dem Weihnachtsfest noch mit etwas eigenem um die Ecke und hoffe, dass es euch gefallen wird.  
Dieser OS ist für den Adventskalender auf entstanden und ist dort auch schon in zwei Teilen online. Ihr bekommt ihn jedoch auf einmal. *g*

Wenn ihr noch auf weitere wunderschöne Harry/Draco-Weihnachtsstorys habt, dann schaut doch mal auf dem Account 'Weihnachtsengel' vorbei. Dort bekommt ihr jeden Tag eine neue Geschichte, manchmal auch einen Zweiteiler, bis zum 24. Dezember.

.de/u/Weihnachtsengel

Jetzt aber zum wichtigen *g*!

**Autor: **Silvereyes

**Disclaimer: **Joanne K. Rowling alles, ich nix. *g*

**Genre:** Allgemein

**Rating: **P18 Slash

**Pairing:** muss ich das noch erwähnen? *lach*

**Eigencharakter:** Lucas Keegan

**Summary:** Der Krieg ist vorbei und die Zaubererwelt kommt langsam, aber sicher, wieder auf die Beine. Doch manche müssen mit den Konsequenzen des Krieges leben, was durch harte Nachkriegspolitik nur noch erschwert wird. Genauso ergeht es den Malfoys, doch vielleicht gibt es auch für sie ein kleines Licht, das am Ende eines langen, dunklen Tunnels leuchtet.

Und nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß bei meiner Story!

Eure Silver

* * *

**In the aftermath of war**

_by Silvereyes_

Es war ein bitterkalter Nachmittag Mitte Dezember, als Harry Potter mit dem Zauberstab auf den Backstein in der Mauer hinter dem Tropfenden Kessel klopfte, um damit den Durchgang zur Winkelgasse zu öffnen. Der knapp acht Monate alte Teddy Lupin quietschte vergnügt auf und versuchte nach dem Holzstab zu greifen, bevor Harry ihn lächelnd weg steckte und sich dann vergewisserte, dass die Mütze des warm eingepackten Jungen richtig saß, den er im Tragegurt vor sich her trug.

Grollend bewegten sich die Backsteine zur Seite, um den Weg in die Zaubererstraße freizugeben, die an diesem Nachmittag recht gut besucht war. Eilig trat Harry ein paar Schritte in die Gasse, bevor sich der Durchgang wieder schloss und blieb dann stehen, um das geschäftige Treiben zu beobachten. Noch vor ein paar Monaten hatte hier in dieser Gasse Düsternis und Trostlosigkeit geherrscht, viele Geschäfte waren von Brettern vernagelt oder verwüstet gewesen, doch nun, mehrere Monate nach Kriegsende, sah es wieder völlig anders aus.

Die Hexen und Zauberer hatten sich bald nach Voldemorts Tod daran gemacht, ihre Welt wieder aufzubauen. Geschäftsleute waren in die Winkelgasse zurückgekehrt und hatten ihre Läden wieder auf Vordermann gebracht und bei einigen anderen, wie bei Fortescues Eissalon zum Beispiel, hatten sich neue Besitzer gefunden, nachdem die alten Opfer des Krieges geworden waren.

Jetzt zur Weihnachtszeit erstrahlte die Winkelgasse in neuem Glanz, der die Menschen die Furcht und Hoffnungslosigkeit des Vorjahres noch ein wenig mehr vergessen ließ und Harry konnte sich nicht daran satt sehen. Er war zur Weihnachtszeit noch niemals in der Winkelgasse gewesen und seine Augen huschten hin und her, als wollten sie alles auf einmal aufnehmen.

Überall an den Fassaden der Häuser hingen geschmückte Girlanden aus Tannenzweigen und Stechpalmen, die Schaufenster waren weihnachtlich dekoriert mit allerlei magischen Spielereien, während hoch über den Köpfen der Einkaufenden die Illusion eines Weihnachtsmannes auf seinem Schlitten, gezogen von Rentieren, seine Kreise zog.

Direkt vor Gringotts, wo die Gasse sich zu einem kleinen Platz verbreiterte, stand ein riesiger Weihnachtsbaum, der über und über mit glänzenden Weihnachtskugeln, ewig brennenden Kerzen und kichernden Weihnachtselfen geschmückt war. Auf seiner Spitze thronte ein glitzernder Weihnachtsstern, der von innen heraus zu leuchten schien und selbst dem ein wenig trüben Nachmittag ein bisschen Glanz verlieh.

Neben Qualität für Quidditch gab es einen Erfrischungsstand, an dem heißes Butterbier, Eierpunsch und heißer Met verkauft wurde, um sich an einem kalten Einkaufstag aufzuwärmen. Der Duft von Gebäck zog durch die Gasse und ließ einem das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen, wenn einem der Geruch von Zimt und Äpfeln in die Nase stieg.

Obwohl in London schon Schnee gefallen war, hatten die Autos und die vielen Menschen, die die Metropole bevölkerten, ihn eher in einen gräulichen Matsch verwandelt, doch hier, in der Winkelgasse, herrschte ein wahres Winterwunderland. Die Dächer waren alle mit weißem, unberührtem Schnee gekrönt und auch der Boden, zwar fest getreten, war so weiß, wie Harry es sonst nur in Hogsmeade gesehen hatte.

„Da", quietschte Teddy und fuchtelte mit seinen Händen, die in warmen Fäustligen steckten, herum, während er mit kugelrunden Augen den Weihnachtsmann in seinem Schlitten verfolgte.

„Das ist der Weihnachtsmann, Teddy und ich bin sicher, dass er dir auch was hübsches bringen wird", lächelte Harry auf seinen Patensohn hinunter, der quirlig mit den Beinen strampelte und die Eindrücke, die er hier geboten bekam, wie einen Schwamm in sich aufsog.

Nochmal zog Harry Teddys Mütze zurecht und machte sich dann langsam auf den Weg Richtung Gringotts. Wenn er heute seine Weihnachtseinkäufe erledigen wollte, musste er sich noch Gold besorgen, auch wenn ihm ganz und gar nicht wohl dabei war, zu den Kobolden zu gehen, die seit dem Krieg nicht sehr gut auf ihn zu sprechen waren. Andererseits wunderte ihn das nicht wirklich, denn schließlich demolierte nicht jeder das halbe Gebäude mit einem Drachen, nachdem er erfolgreich in eines der am besten bewachten Verließe eingebrochen war.

Nur schaudernd erinnerte sich Harry an seinen ersten Besuch nach dem Krieg, als er sich Gold für seine Schulsachen besorgen musste, nachdem Hogwarts wie gewohnt zum ersten September seine Tore wieder geöffnet hatte. Unzählige Hexen und Zauberer hatten den ganzen Sommer daran gearbeitet, das Schloss so schnell wie möglich wieder bewohnbar zu machen und Professor McGonagall, die ihren rechtmäßigen Platz als Schulleiterin eingenommen hatte, bestand darauf, die eigentliche siebte Klasse des vergangenen Schuljahres, noch einmal zurück zu holen, um ihnen, wie sie sagte, vernünftigen Unterricht zu erteilen.

Als Harry im Sommer in Gringotts aufgetaucht war, hatte er schon gar nicht mehr daran gedacht, da ihm zu viel anderes durch den Kopf gegangen war. Doch die vier, mit Speeren bewaffneten Kobolde, die fast sofort neben ihm aus dem Boden gewachsen waren, hatten seine Erinnerung schnell wieder aufgefrischt. Der Gryffindor hatte sich mehr als unwohl gefühlt, als diese vier Kobolde ihn zu seinem Verließ begleiteten und ihn dabei nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen ließen. Er hoffte nur, dass sie heute Teddy keine Angst machen würden, denn er glaubte nicht, dass sie ihm schon verziehen hatten.

Harry sollte recht behalten und es war wohl nur Teddys Anwesenheit zu verdanken, dass die Kobolde, die ihn unter die Erde begleiteten, diesmal die Speere weg ließen. Ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber hatte sich jedoch nicht um einen Deut verändert und Harry konnte es ihnen, wenn er ehrlich war, wirklich nicht übel nehmen. Er erledigte seine Geschäfte in der Bank so schnell es nur ging, wobei er auch einen Goldbetrag in ein Nebenverließ zu seinem eigenen umlegen ließ, welches Kreacher für den Haushalt zur Verfügung stand.

Der alte Elf hatte sich nach dem Kampf auf Hogwarts noch mehr gewandelt, als Harry es je für möglich gehalten hätte. War der Elf schon überaus freundlich gewesen, nachdem Harry ihm Regulus` Medaillon geschenkt hatte, war er ihm nun völlig ergeben und hatte, zusammen mit Harry, unermüdlich daran gearbeitet den Grimmauldplatz wieder zu dem Schmuckstück zu machen, das er einst gewesen war. Er hatte sogar das kleine Wunder fertig gebracht, dass die alte Mrs Black nicht mehr fortwährend Obszönitäten in die Eingangshalle schrie, sondern sich manchmal, wenn ihr der Sinn danach stand, mit Harry unterhielt. Es war unnötig zu sagen, dass diese Unterhaltungen meist in wüste Diskussionen ausarteten, doch Harry war zum Glück jemand, der auch ein gutes Streitgespräch ab und an zu schätzen wusste.

Während er nun mit Teddy durch die Winkelgasse schlenderte, erklärte er dem Jungen die verschiedenen Geschäfte, an denen sie vorbei kamen. Natürlich war ihm völlig klar, dass Teddy noch überhaupt nicht vestand, was er ihm da eigentlich erzählte, doch er machte es dennoch, einfach aus dem Grund, weil er es unglaublich genoss, Zeit mit seinem Patensohn verbringen zu können. Immerhin hatte er ihn, seitdem die Schule wieder begonnen hatte, nicht mehr gesehen und war deswegen umso erfreuter, dass Professor McGonagall die Ferien, die sonst immer zwei Tage vor Weihnachten begonnen hatten, um fast eine Woche vorgezogen hatte, um den Familien, die sich immer noch von den Folgen des Krieges erholten, die Möglichkeit zu geben, beieinander zu sein.

Harry hatte die Gelegenheit ergriffen, um Teddy zu sich zu holen, auch um Andromeda, die sich sonst um den Jungen kümmerte, eine Pause zu verschaffen. Genau aus diesem Grund war er nun mit einem Tragegeschirr unterwegs, um seine Weihnachtseinkäufe zu erledigen. Er hatte eine ellenlange Liste von Freunden, denen er zumindest eine Kleinigkeit schenken wollte und er freute sich schon darauf, für jeden einzelnen etwas auszusuchen. Er war gerade auf dem Weg zu Flourish & Blotts, wo er für Hermine etwas zu finden hoffte, als im nächsten Geschäft, der Apotheke, die Tür so heftig aufgerissen wurde, dass das Glockenspiel, welches über der Tür angebracht war, vor Schreck einen Hüpfer machte.

„Lass dich hier bloß nicht mehr blicken! Ich verkaufe nur an anständige Leute! Solch ein Gesindel wie dich will ich hier nicht sehen, hast du verstanden? Verschwinde!" Harry hatte den Besitzer der Apotheke, der ihm sonst immer sehr ruhig vorgekommen war, noch nie dermaßen brüllen hören und war noch erstaunter, als er einen Kunden, den er am Kragen seines Umhangs gepackt hatte, praktisch auf die Strasse stieß.

Stirnrunzelnd sah Harry zu, wie die Person mühsam versuchte sich aufzurappeln, jedoch auf dem fest eingetretenen Schnee ausrutschte. Die Passanten würdigten diese Szene keines Blickes, oder kicherten verstohlen, während sie vorbei liefen. Harry warf den Leuten einen angeekelten Blick zu und lief schnell zu der Person, die die Hände im Schnee zu Fäusten geballt hatte und sich sichtlich zusammenreißen musste. Harry packte den, wie er vermutete Mann, unter der Achsel und versuchte ihn hochzuhieven, was, wegen Teddy, nicht ganz einfach war.

„Kommen Sie, ich helfe Ihnen. Sie sollten aufstehen, bevor sie sich verkühlen. Sie haben ja nicht mal Handschuhe an", sagte Harry leise und richtete sich mit dem Mann wieder auf, der sich nun den Schnee von seinem schwarzen Umhang klopfte und dabei den Kopf gesenkt hielt. „Geht es Ihnen gut?", fragte Harry noch, da der Mann keinen Ton sagte. „Sie haben sich nicht weh getan, oder?"

„Nein, ich... danke, aber ich sollte jetzt gehen", hörte Harry eine leise, etwas schleppende Stimme, die in ihm sämtliche Alarmglocken zum schrillen brachte.

Der Mann wandte sich schon ab, um zu gehen, als Harrys Arm hervor schoss und ihn am Ellbogen festhielt. „Malfoy? Bist du das?", fragte er, obwohl er die Antwort eigentlich schon kannte. Er beobachtete, wie sich die ganze Gestalt anspannte und die Schultern dann sichtbar herab sackten, bevor er sich langsam zu ihm drehte.

„Die erste Begegnung seit Mai und ich lieg dir zu Füßen", sagte Draco leise und hob die Kapuze, die er sich tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte ein wenig, um Harry ansehen zu können. „Hallo, Potter", sagte er dann und Harry konnte deutlich die Resignation aus seiner Stimme hören.

Harry sah erstaunt in das Gesicht, welches er das letzte Mal in der Großen Halle nach der Schlacht gesehen hatte, wie er zwischen seinen Eltern saß. Er hatte zwar irgendwann Mitte Juni bei Malfoys Prozess ausgesagt, doch dabei war dieser bei den Zeugenaussagen nicht zugegen gewesen und Harry hatte das Ende des Prozesses nicht abgewartet. Er hatte einige Tage später von Hermine erfahren, dass Narzissa Malfoy und ihr Sohn mit Bewährungsauflagen davongekommen waren, während Lucius seine ursprüngliche Strafe verbüßen musste.

„Naja... du wurdest mir praktisch vor die Füße geschmissen. Das find ich weniger witzig, als wenn du dich mir freiwillig vor die Füße werfen würdest", gab Harry mit einem kleinen Grinsen zurück, wurde jedoch gleich wieder ernst. „Was war eigentlich los? Wieso ist Mr Bobbin so ausgeflippt?"

Malfoy schnaubte auf, jedoch bemerkte Harry, dass der übliche Biss dahinter, an den er sich so sehr gewöhnt hatte, völlig fehlte.

„Nichts weiter. Ich hätte eigentlich damit rechnen müssen. So werden eben meinesgleichen heutzutage behandelt", antwortete Malfoy schließlich und verwirrte Harry damit nur noch mehr.

„Deinesgleichen?"

„Todesser, Potter. Was dachtest du denn? Für jemanden wie mich ist es beinahe unmöglich in der Winkelgasse etwas zu kaufen. Und da wundern sich die Leute, wenn wir uns bevorzugt in der Nokturngasse aufhalten", gab der Blonde, der seinen Haarschopf sorgfältig verborgen hielt, ein wenig unwirsch zurück.

Harry starrte ihn einen Moment nur ungläubig an. Wenn er nicht gerade gesehen hätte, wie Mr Bobbin ihn behandelte, hätte er wirkliche Schwierigkeiten damit gehabt, es zu glauben. „Sorry, ich... ich hatte keine Ahnung davon. Ich bin seit Ende August nicht mehr hier gewesen."  
„Tja, ich hatte schon öfter das Vergnügen. Dir wischen sie vermutlich mit Freuden den Hintern, nur damit du bei ihnen einkaufst."

Gequält verzog Harry das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und seufzte. „Du solltest wissen, dass mir das völlig egal ist. Wenn es nach mir ginge, könnten sich all diese Leute ihre Aufmerksamkeit mir gegenüber sonst wohin stecken. Ich bin ein ganz normaler Kerl wie jeder andere und erwarte sicher keine Sonderbehandlung. Glaub mir, das wurde mir schon sehr früh ausgetrieben", schoss Harry leicht gereizt zurück, atmete dann jedoch tief durch, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Immerhin konnte Malfoy nichts dafür, dass die Leute sich förmlich überschlugen, wenn er irgendwo auftauchte.

„Wow... wunder Punkt, was?", sagte Draco erstaunt und sah Harry ein wenig zweifelnd, wenn auch neugierig an.

„Ja, sorry... du wusstest schon immer welche Knöpfe du drücken musst, ob jetzt beabsichtigt oder nicht", antwortete Harry und grinste etwas schief.

Draco unterdrückte schnaubend ein Auflachen. „Was soll ich sagen? Es ist eine Gabe..."

„Gabe? Ja, so kann man's wohl auch nennen", warf Harry ein und nickte dann mit dem Kopf zur Apotheke. „Was wolltest du denn da drin?"

„Was? Ach... nur ein paar Zutaten für Schmerztränke besorgen, die in Apotheke in der Nokturngasse nicht mehr vorrätig waren. Ich dachte, ich versuche mein Glück... nicht dass ich viel davon hätte", sagte Malfoy nach kurzer Verwirrung und stopfte die Hände in die Taschen seines Umhangs.

„Schmerztränke? Ähm... bei euch ist alles klar, oder? Deine Mutter ist nicht krank, oder so?", erkundigte sich Harry, denn er fand es ein wenig eigenartig, dass Malfoy die Tränke selbst brauen wollte. Die meisten Hexen und Zauberer kauften die fertigen Tränke, die es seit einiger Zeit in einem neuen Laden der Winkelgasse gab und sich schnell einen guten Namen gemacht hatte. Es gab dort vorwiegend Tränke, Salben und Elixiere für den täglichen Hausgebrauch; keine komplizierten oder ungewöhnliche Tränke, die irgendwelchen Verdacht erregen könnten. Was Harry an dem Laden besonders gut fand war, dass er einmal im Monat für einen sehr günstigen Preis den Wolfsbanntrank verkaufte, was, wie er gehört hatte, auch großen Anklang fand.

„Meiner Mutter geht's gut, danke der Nachfrage. Wir haben nur unsere Tränke schon immer selbst gebraut und die Schmerztränke, die meine Mutter braucht, wenn sie Migräne hat, sind ausgegangen, also wollte ich neue brauen. Jetzt werd ich wohl bis nächste Woche warten müssen, bis sie bei Selwyns and Sons die Zutaten wieder haben", erklärte Malfoy und Harry nickte verstehend, bevor er die Stirn runzelte.

„Warum gehst du nicht einfach zu Astro's? Die Tränke dort sind gut... ich hol da auch alles", fragte Harry und beobachtete dabei seinen alten Schulfeind, dem ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck über die blassen Gesichtszüge huschte.

„Ich hab's dir eben gesagt, Potter... ich hab Glück wenn ich bei Tom ein Butterbier beko-"  
„Ja, schon gut... hab's kapiert", unterbrach Harry ihn und fing nebenher Teddys Hände ein, der sich die Fäustlinge abgezogen hatte, um sie ihm wieder anzuziehen. „Hey Zwerg, lass die Handschuhe an... ich schwör dir, irgendwann kleb ich sie an, damit du sie nicht immer wieder ausziehen kannst", rügte er, was den kleinen Jungen jedoch nur dazu brachte, den Kopf zu ihm zu drehen und ihm ein Grinsen zu schenken, bei dem zwei Zähnchen hervor blitzten.

Harry konnte regelrecht spüren, wie sich Malfoys Blick in ihn bohrte, während er mit Teddy sprach und wand sich innerlich dabei. Er fühlte sich, wie schon so oft in seinem Leben, völlig entblößt und wünschte sich mal wieder, dass er seine Gefühlsregungen besser verstecken könnte.

„Ist... ist das Nymphadoras Sohn?", hörte Harry den Blonden schließlich ein wenig zögernd fragen und sah überrascht auf.

„Ähm... ja, das ist Teddy", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige, der es nun geschafft hatte seinem Patensohn die Handschuhe wieder anzuziehen. „Sag 'Hallo' zu Draco, Teddy."  
„Da", quietschte Teddy wieder und fuchtelte mit dem rechten Arm in Malfoys Richtung.

„Tja... mehr bekommst du noch nicht zu hören, fürchte ich", grinste Harry, denn bei Teddy war im Augenblick einfach alles 'Da'.

Amüsiert beobachtete Harry, wie Malfoy Teddy seine Hand entgegenstreckte, der sofort fröhlich darauf patschte. Er musste vor sich selbst zugeben, dass er es auf eine völlig verdrehte Weise angenehm fand, hier mit Malfoy zu stehen und sich zum ersten Mal, seit sie sich kannten, normal zu unterhalten. Während die Aufmerksamkeit des Blonden auf den kleinen Jungen gerichtet war, ging Harry durch den Kopf, was er eben erfahren hatte. Er wusste wirklich nichts davon, wie es im Moment für die Todesser war, die nicht in Askaban gelandet waren, doch was er eben gehört hatte, stieß ihm sauer auf. Er konnte es bis zu einem gewissen Grad nachvollziehen, dass die Leute auf die Todesser nicht gut zu sprechen waren, doch im Grunde fand er, dass sie sich nicht besser verhielten, als die Todesser zu Voldemorts Zeiten. Egal ob Krieg oder Frieden, es gab wohl immer eine Gruppe, die aus der Gesellschaft ausgegrenzt wurde und eigentlich hatte er angenommen, dass sein Kampf auch dazu beitrug, dass alle friedlich miteinander lebten und nicht wieder alles von Vorne begann. Nachdenklich sah er zu Malfoy, der scheinbar interessiert Teddys Gebrabbel lauschte.

Nach einigen Minuten schreckte Harry aus seinen Überlegungen auf und packte Malfoy erneut am Ellbogen. „Los, komm mit!", sagte er knapp und ging los zur Apotheke.

„Was? Potter, lass mich los, was soll das?", rief Malfoy leise zischend, konnte seinen Arm jedoch Harrys festem Griff nicht entziehen und wurde dadurch unzeremoniell in die Apotheke geschleift, in der, wie üblich, ein etwas seltsamer Geruch herrschte, bei dem Teddy die Nase verzog.

Harry sagte nichts, sondern schleppte Malfoy zur Theke, wo er sich neben ihn stellte und schließlich den Mund aufmachte. „Kauf ein, was du brauchst", sagte er und musste beinahe bei Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck lachen, der ihn ansah, als hätte er nicht mehr alle Funken am Zauberstab.

„Potter, hast du nicht zugehört? Mir wird hier nichts verkauft und eigentlich ist mein Bedarf an Freiflügen für heute gedeckt", zischte Draco leise und beugte sich näher zu Harry, damit die anderen Kunden ihn nicht hören konnten.

Harry zeigte sich jedoch von diesem Ausbruch völlig unbeeindruckt und zerrte Malfoy zu allem Überfluss auch noch die Kapuze vom Platinblonden Haupt und musste fast grinsen, als Dracos Augen immer größer wurden und er sich, ein wenig panisch umblickte. „Lächle, Malfoy! Wir werden beobachtet", sagte Harry leise und man konnte eindeutig hören, dass er sich köstlich amüsierte, während Draco aussah, als wolle er ihm am liebsten an die Kehle gehen. Harry überlegte ernsthaft, dass das wohl durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen liegen würde, wenn er Teddy nicht vor sich her tragen würde. In Gedanken versprach er seinem Patensohn, ihm nachher ein extra Plätzchen zu zu stecken, an dem er mit seinen wenigen Zähnchen knabbern konnte.

Draco setzte gerade zu einem weiteren Ausbruch an, als Mr Bobbin mit einem, in braunes Packpapier eingewickeltem Päckchen aus dem Hinterzimmer kam und es dem Kunden, der vor ihnen stand, überreichte und kassierte. Der Kunde verschwand und Mr Bobbin wischte sich die Hände, an seiner Schürze ab, die mit nicht sehr appetitlichen Flecken versehen war und sah sich nach seinem nächstem Kunden um. Sein Gesicht leuchtete strahlend auf, als er Harry entdeckte und Draco völlig übersah.

„Mr Potter!", rief er lauthals, damit ihn auch jeder, der im Geschäft anwesend war, hörte. „Was kann ich an diesem schönen Tag für Sie tun?"

Der Schwarzhaarige sah ihn einen Moment lang an, ohne auch nur die Miene zu verziehen, obwohl er wegen diesem Verhalten am liebsten mit den Augen gerollt hätte. Dann hob er die Augenbrauen und sah den Apotheker verwundert an. „Tut mir Leid, Mr Bobbin, aber ich glaube Mr Malfoy war vor mir an der Reihe", sagte er fast genauso laut und nickte bedeutsam mit dem Kopf in Dracos Richtung, der mit zusammengepresstem Kiefer neben ihm stand.

„Oh, aber bitte, Mr Potter...", fing Mr Bobbin an, der Harrys Nicken wohl mit Absicht völlig falsch verstanden hatte. „Ich habe ihm vor ein paar Minuten schon gesagt, dass wir hier nichts an solche Leute verkaufen. Wie kann ich Ihnen also helfen?"

Harry jedoch ließ sich nicht beirren. „Wie ich schon sagte, Mr Malfoy ist vor mir an der Reihe. Wenn Sie aufhören würden zu diskutieren und ihn einfach bedienen, halten wir nicht die ganze Kundschaft auf", sagte Harry und sein Ton ließ deutlich hören, dass er über das Verhalten des Apothekers ganz und gar nicht erfreut war.

Die drei Kunden, die im Laden die verschiedenen Zutaten begutachteten, hatten ihre Aufmerksamkeit schon längst zur Theke gewandt, um das Schauspiel, das sich dort entfaltete, ja nicht zu verpassen. Der Name Potter war schon immer guter Gesprächsstoff; wenn dann allerdings noch der Name Malfoy hinzu kam, konnte man sich sicher sein, dass man eine astreine Klatsch- und Tratschgeschichte serviert bekam.

Mr Bobbins Augen huschten zwischen den beiden jungen Männern hin und her und wurde dabei sichtlich nervöser und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.

Harry seufzte lautlos, rümpfte dann in seiner besten Malfoy-Imitation die Nase und wandte sich dann an Draco. „Die Kundenfreundlichkeit hier war auch schon mal besser, findest du nicht auch, Draco? Wie ist das in der Nokturngasse? Ich überlege gerade, ob ich nicht in Zukunft bei Selwyns and Sons einkaufen gehe."  
Draco starrte Harry an, als hätte er nun endgültig den Verstand verloren, fing sich jedoch und spielte mit, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, was das alles sollte. „Oh, Mr Selwyn ist immer sehr zuvorkommend zu seinen Kunden. Dort bekommt man sogar ein heißes Butterbier, wenn man warten muss, weil er die Froschleber frisch ausnimmt", antwortete Draco ernsthaft, obwohl das natürlich ausgemachter Blödsinn war. Doch keiner der Anwesenden konnte das wissen, da noch niemals einer davon bei Selwyns gewesen war.

„Wirklich?", sagte Harry und klang angemessen beeindruckt. „Hm, wie es aussieht, wäre es wirklich eine Überlegung wert, wenn ich dort mal vorbei sehen würde."

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Harry beobachten, wie Mr Bobbin immer blasser wurde und er wusste auch, was der Grund dafür war. Auch wenn er es noch so hasste, doch würde bekannt werden, dass er, Harry Potter, nicht mehr in Bobbins Apotheke einkaufte, weil sich dieser Kunden gegenüber unhöflich verhalten hatte, würden auch keine anderen Leute mehr dort einkaufen. Er konnte sehen, wie der Apotheker mehrmals hintereinander schluckte und sich dann mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln an Draco wandte.

„Mr Malfoy... könnte ich noch mal Ihre Liste sehen? Ich denke, ich habe mich vorhin geirrt und sehe noch mal im Lager nach, ob ich das, was Sie benötigen nicht doch da habe", presste er höflich hervor und streckte Draco auffordernd die Hand entgegen.

Draco sah ihn überrascht an, steckte jedoch die Hand in eine Tasche seines Umhang und gab Mr Bobbin ein zusammen gefaltetes Pergament.

Mr Bobbin überflog kurz die Liste und sah dann wieder zu den beiden jungen Männern hoch. „Das wird einen Moment dauern, meine Herren. Kann... kann ich Ihnen so lange Sie warten einen Eierpunsch anbieten? Meine Frau hat heute frischen gemacht", stotterte er dann noch hervor.

„Das wäre nett, Mr Bobbin. Dankeschön", antwortete Harry mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln. „Wir setzen uns da drüben hin, bis sie fertig sind", sagte er und deutete zu zwei Stühlen, die eindeutig schon bessere Tage gesehen hatten und einem Tischchen, auf dem die neuesten Ausgaben von 'Zaubertränke Aktuell' auslagen.

Mr Bobbin nickte eifrig und wedelte nervös mit dem Zauberstab in Richtung des Tisches, auf dem sofort zwei Gläser mit einer hellgelben cremigen Flüssigkeit erschienen und verschwand dann, leise vor sich hin murmelnd, im Hinterzimmer, um Dracos Wünsche zu erfüllen.

Der ging ein wenig verwirrt hinter Harry her, ließ sich schwer auf einen der Stühle sinken und griff beinahe schon abwesend nach dem Punschglas, das er in einem Zug leerte, bevor er Harry ansah, der zu ihm herüber grinste.

„Was zur Hölle war das, Potter?", brachte er heraus und sah sein Gegenüber fragend an.

Harry zuckte nur ein wenig verlegen mit den Schultern. „Du brauchst deine Zutaten, also dachte ich, kann ich dir helfen, dass du sie auch bekommst. Dann ist mein Name wenigstens mal für etwas vernünftiges nützlich. Und wenn es nur dafür ist, dass deine Mum keine Migräne bekommt", antwortete Harry und zog Teddy in dem ein wenig überheizten Geschäft die Mütze vom Kopf, damit er nicht anfing zu schwitzen. Hervor kam ein recht beeindruckender Haarschopf der nun gerade von einem knalligen Türkis zum selben Platinblond wurde, das Dracos Haupt zierte. Harry zog verblüfft die Augenbrauen hoch, sah von Teddys zu Dracos Haaren und blieb dann an Dracos fassungslosem Gesicht hängen. „Hm... ich glaube, du hast 'nen neuen Fan. Das macht er nämlich nicht bei jedem."

Draco blinzelte, als er aus der Betrachtung von Teddys Haaren aufschreckte und wieder zu dem Gryffindor sah. „Oh, ähm... das hat er von seiner Mutter, oder?", fragte er dann und kam sich dabei reichlich dämlich vor, denn eigentlich sollte er das, da Nymphadora seine Cousine gewesen war, selbst beantworten können.

Harry warf ihm einen etwas merkwürdigen Blick zu, antwortete aber dennoch. „Ja, stimmt. Sie war ein Metamorphmagus und hat das an Teddy vererbt. Hast du sie überhaupt mal kennen gelernt?", fragte er dann und sprach weiter, als Draco zögernd den Kopf schüttelte. „Tut mir Leid für dich. Du hast was verpasst. Sie war eine tolle Frau." Harry konnte sehen, dass Malfoy das Thema unangenehm war, doch er hielt nichts davon, alle unangenehmen Themen auszuklammern. Das führte nur zu Missverständnissen und davon hatte er in seinem Leben schon genügend gehabt.

Draco wusste darauf nichts zu sagen und sah auf den ein wenig staubigen Boden. Er wusste wirklich nichts über diesen Teil seiner Familie, denn obwohl er seine Mutter in den letzten Monaten mehrere Male dabei erwischt hatte, wie sie über alten Alben der Black-Schwestern saß und dabei wehmütig die Bilder anstarrte, redete sie nie über ihre noch lebende Schwester. Zumindest vermutete Draco, dass sie Andromedas Bilder ansah, denn er glaubte nicht, dass sie Sehnsucht nach Bellatrix hatte. Narzissa Malfoy hatte schon vor Jahren gesagt, dass ihre Schwester schon vor Askaban verrückt gewesen war, was von dem jahrelangen Gefängnisaufenhalt nur noch verschlimmert worden war. Er wusste nicht genau, was in der Familie vorgefallen war, als die älteste Black-Schwester den Muggelgeborenen geheiratet hatte; er wusste nur, dass seine Tante danach nie wieder erwähnt wurde. Draco war neugierig, ob seine Tante es genauso vermied, von ihrer Schwester zu sprechen, wie seine Mutter es tat, doch er wusste nicht, ob er Potter darauf ansprechen konnte oder nicht.

Draco sah wieder auf und begegnete zögernd Harrys fragendem Blick, der Teddy nun ein Fläschchen mit Tee vor die Nase hielt, aus dem der Junge gierig trank.

„Was?", fragte Harry mit leichter Neugier in der Stimme, der den zögerlichen Blick Dracos bemerkt hatte.

„Hat... also... hat Tante Andromeda mal nach uns... oder eher nach meiner Mutter gefragt?", wollte Draco schließlich wissen und erwartete nicht wirklich eine positive Antwort.

Überrascht von dieser Frage hob Harry die Augenbrauen, bevor er nachdenklich die Stirn runzelte, bevor er dem Blonden antwortete. „Naja, sie hat mal erwähnt, dass sie und deine Mum unzertrennlich gewesen wären, als sie noch klein waren und dass sie es schade fand, dass sie dich nie kennen lernen konnte, aber ansonsten... sie redet nicht wirklich darüber und wenn, dann muss man es ihr fast aus der Nase ziehen. Warum fragst du?"

Langsam nickte Draco und nahm noch einen Schluck von dem Eierpunsch, bevor er das Glas auf dem wackeligen Tisch abstellte.

„Ich war nur neugierig", fing er an, schüttelte dann jedoch den Kopf und beschloss einfach ehrlich zu sein. „Shit... vergiss das. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber ich glaube, meine Mutter vermisst sie. Sie sagt zwar nichts, aber... ich hab sie ein paar Mal erwischt, wie sie sich die alten Fotos angesehen hat. Du weißt schon, aus ihrer Kindheit..."

Harry hörte aufmerksam zu und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er selbst konnte es sich nicht vorstellen, mit Familienmitgliedern keinerlei Kontakt zu haben. Selbst bei den Dursleys war er nach dem Krieg noch einmal gewesen und hatte bei diesem Besuch seiner Tante Petunia versprechen müssen, dass er ab und zu mal etwas von sich hören ließ, damit sie wusste, dass es ihm gut ging. Er hatte sie angestarrt, als hätte sie verkündet Hagrid heiraten zu wollen, dann jedoch zugestimmt, immer mal wieder zu schreiben so lange sie darauf achtete, dass Onkel Vernon seine neue Eule Diabolo, der ganz im Gegensatz zu seiner treuen Hedwig, pechschwarz war, nicht zu einer Mahlzeit verarbeitete, wenn er einen Brief brachte.  
Seufzend sah Harry zu Malfoy, der nun wieder die Staubflocken auf dem Boden zu zählen schien und dachte darüber nach, ob man Andromeda und Narzissa nicht irgendwie zusammen bringen konnte.

„Hast du heute Abend schon was vor?", fragte Harry schließlich völlig zusammenhanglos und sah zu, wie Dracos Kopf erstaunt nach oben ruckte.

„Was? Äh... nein, warum?"

„Vielleicht... okay, das hört sich jetzt vielleicht völlig bescheuert an, wenn man bedenkt, das wir beide nie miteinander klar gekommen sind, aber... willst du heute Abend bei mir vorbei kommen? Wir könnten... keine Ahnung, was essen, quatschen und so", sagte Harry langsam und war selbst überrascht von seinem Vorschlag.

Draco sah den Schwarzhaarigen perplex an und blinzelte immer wieder, sich völlig sicher, dass mit seinem Gehör etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

„Du lädst mich zu dir nach Hause ein. Einfach so? Zum quatschen?", sagte Draco mit zögernder, ungläubiger Stimme. Egal, was er heute bei seinem Besuch der Winkelgasse erwartet hatte – das war es ganz sicher nicht gewesen.

„Ja, warum nicht?", sagte Harry leichthin und hob unsicher die Schultern, während er Teddy das nun leere Teefläschchen abnahm und es in seiner Schultertasche verstaute. „Hör zu, Malfoy... wir sind keine Kinder mehr, schon lange nicht mehr. Diese ganzen Streitereien mit dir waren lustig... okay, nicht immer, aber manchmal. Aber vielleicht... vielleicht können wir einfach noch mal von vorne anfangen."

„Von vorne anfangen", wiederholte Draco und fühlte sich völlig überfahren. Er wusste wirklich nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte und sah seinem Gegenüber forschend ins Gesicht. „Wieso?", platzte er dann unvermutet hervor. „Ich meine... du hast mich gehasst, vom ersten Moment an. Wieso willst du jetzt von vorne anfangen?"

Seufzend fuhr sich Harry mit einer Hand durch die Haare und brachte sie nur noch mehr durcheinander. „Ich hab dich nicht gehasst", fing er zurückhaltend an, korrigierte sich dann jedoch. „Na gut, vielleicht hab ich dich zeitenweise gehasst. Du hast in unserer Schulzeit ein paar richtig miese Dinger abgezogen, für die ich dir mehr als einmal am liebsten eine reingehauen hätte. Aber... du bist kein schlechter Mensch, Malfoy, auch wenn ich das eine Weile lang gedacht habe. Vielleicht will ich einfach wissen, was ich verpasst hab, als ich damals deine Freundschaft ausgeschlagen habe."

Draco schnaubte ungläubig und sah Harry zweifelnd an. „Aha... gibt's etwa Ärger im Wieselparadies? Ist das der Grund? Schau, Potter... ich weiß nicht, was du dir über mich zusammen fantasierst, aber ich bin kein netter Mensch. Okay, vielleicht bin ich kein Mörder, da hast du Recht, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich plötzlich lieb und nett bin."

„Die Beleidigung überhör ich jetzt einfach. Was das angeht, werden wir nie einer Meinung sein. Und was den Rest angeht... ich hab nie erwartet, dass du plötzlich lieb und nett bist, Malfoy, aber ich glaube auch nicht, dass du so ein eiskalter Bastard bist, wie du immer getan hast. So oberflächlich bist du nicht. Wenn du in der Schule aufgetaucht wärst, wäre ich wahrscheinlich schon früher auf dich zugegangen, aber du bist ja nicht zurückgekommen... wieso eigentlich nicht?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige und stellte damit die Frage, die ihn schon seit Beginn des Schuljahres beschäftigte. Hogwarts war ohne seinen Rivalen aus Slytherin einfach nicht dasselbe, auch wenn es viel ruhiger war.

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch und seufzte. „Sag jetzt nicht, das hast du auch nicht mitbekommen. Was hast du seit Kriegsende gemacht? Den Kopf in den Sand gesteckt? Ich wäre zurückgekommen, wenn auch nur meiner Mutter zuliebe... aber ich darf nicht. Ich darf Hogwarts nie wieder betreten", sagte Draco leise und ein Hauch Traurigkeit zog über das Gesicht des Blonden. „Ich mach mein siebtes Jahr – aber in Durmstrang. Meiner Mutter wäre zwar Beauxbatons lieber gewesen, wenn schon Hogwarts nicht ging, aber die haben einen Heuler als Ablehnung geschickt. Du kannst dir vorstellen, wie beliebt ich dort bin."

„Du bist in Durmstrang?", fragte Harry ehrlich bestürzt und erinnerte sich unversehens daran, was Viktor Krum während des Trimagischen Turniers über die Schule erzählt hatte.

„Ja... eigentlich ironisch, wenn man bedenkt dass mein Vater seinen Willen doch noch bekommen hat", schnaubte Draco abfällig und man konnte hören, was genau er davon hielt.

„Tut mir Leid", murmelte Harry und löste Teddys kleine Finger vom Kragen seines Umhangs, an dem der Junge fröhlich zerrte und seinen Paten damit beinahe erstickte.

„Muss es dir nicht", sagte Draco. „Ich habe es mit selbst zuzuschreiben, dann sollte ich auch mit den Konsequenzen leben."  
Harry hörte den distanzierten Ton und verzog missmutig das Gesicht. „Merlin, du redest dir doch wohl nicht ein, dass du Schuld daran wärst, oder? Sogar ich weiß, dass du keine andere Wahl hattest. Was erwarten die denn? Dass du deine eigene Mutter hättest sterben lassen sollen?", zischte Harry sauer und warf stellvertretend für die gesamte Zaubererschaft den anderen Kunden im Laden einen bösen Blick zu.

„Tja, leider wurde die Wichtigkeit Dumbledores vom Zaubergamot höher eingestuft als die meiner Mutter", wisperte Draco bitter und ein gequälter Ausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Ach ja? Dann sitzen im ganzen Zaubergamot Idioten. Dumbledore wäre ohnehin gestorben. Ob mit oder ohne Todesser in Hogwarts", fauchte Harry. Er hatte es eine lange Zeit nicht verstanden, doch mittlerweile wusste er, was geschehen war und hatte sich damit abgefunden. „Wenn deine Mum nicht gewesen wäre... damals im Verbotenen Wald... dann hätte Voldemort gewonnen. Also ich weiß, wer mir von diesem Standpunkt aus gesehen wichtiger ist."

Verblüfft hob Draco den Kopf, als er den Ausdruck tiefster Überzeugung aus Harrys Mund hörte.

„Du meinst das wirklich ernst, oder?", hauchte er kaum hörbar und schluckte schwer, während er in Harrys ernste Augen blickte.

„Ja, natürlich. Denkst du, ich würde sowas leichtfertig sagen? Dumbledore hat mir eine Menge bedeutet, auch wenn ich mit seinen Methoden nicht immer einverstanden war. Doch im Gegensatz dazu war er nie da, wenn ich ihn wirklich gebraucht hätte. Ich stand Voldemort immer vollkommen allein gegenüber. Bis auf dieses letzte Mal. Deine Mutter hätte für diese Lüge sterben können, aber das war ihr egal. Sie hatte nur einen Gedanken; den, ob du noch lebst und ob es dir gut geht. Sie war in dem Moment keine Anhängerin Voldemorts mehr. Sie war einfach nur noch eine verzweifelte Mutter, die ihr Kind retten wollte. Genau so eine Mutter wie Molly Weasley, die Bellatrix Lestrange tötete, um ihre Tochter zu schützen; genau wie meine Mutter, die nicht zur Seite treten wollte, damit Voldemort mich töten konnte", erklärte Harry leise und man konnte den tiefen Respekt in seiner Stimme hören, die er für Mütter hatte, die ihre Kinder gegen alle Widrigkeiten und Gefahren schützen wollten. Kurz schüttelte er den Kopf, als ob er ihn klären wollte und sah dann wieder von Teddys Haarschopf, auf den er gestarrt hatte, hoch. „Aber wir sind vom Thema abgekommen. Also, wie sieht es aus? Kommst du heute Abend?"

Nachdenklich sah Draco in das Gesicht, welches ihn aufmerksam beobachtete. Was hatte er zu verlieren? Nichts, absolut gar nichts und vielleicht, nur vielleicht, bestand die Möglichkeit, dass er einen Freund gewann. Einen Freund, den er sich schon mit elf Jahren verzweifelt gewünscht hatte. Vielleicht hatte Potter Recht. Vielleicht lag er gar nicht so falsch damit, herausfinden zu wollen, was sie verpasst hatten. Es gab nicht einen rationalen Grund, warum er diese zweite Chance ausschlagen sollte, nur um ihm zu zeigen wie es war abgewiesen zu werden. Noch vor ein paar Jahren hätte er genau das wohl getan. Das Angebot ausgeschlagen und Potter ins Gesicht gelacht. Doch der Krieg hatte ihn verändert. Der Krieg hatte alles verändert und er sah wirklich keinen Sinn darin, eine lächerliche Schulrivalität aufrecht zu erhalten. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich schließlich auf Dracos Züge, als er nickte. „Ja. Ja, ich denke, ich komme heute Abend. Sofern du mir sagst, wohin ich kommen soll."

Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, doch bevor er dem Blonden antworten konnte, tauchte Mr Bobbin mit einem relativ großen Paket hinter der Theke auf und winkte Draco ungeduldig zu sicher herüber. Harry beschäftigte sich damit Teddy wieder wettergerecht anzuziehen, während Draco seine Rechnung bezahlte und der Apotheker sich dann schließlich ihm zuwandte.

„Also, Mr Potter... womit kann ich Ihnen heute helfen?", fragte er und sah erwartungsvoll zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, der ihn jedoch nur erstaunt ansah.  
„Mir? Tut mir Leid, Mr Bobbin, aber ich bin nur hier, um sicherzugehen, dass mein Freund das bekommt, was er braucht", sagte Harry ernst und sah den Apotheker stechend an. „Vielleicht ein anderes mal." Damit drehte Harry sich um, bedeutete Draco, ihn zu begleiten und schritt entschlossen zum Ausgang, während ihm das Geflüster und Gewisper der anderen Kunden auf dem Fuße folgte.

Nach der Wärme der Apotheke schien es in der Winkelgasse doppelt so kalt zu sein, als zuvor und Harry unterdrückte ein Schaudern, während er Teddy fester an sich drückte. Dann sah er zu Malfoy, der etwas verloren aussah und offensichtlich nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Die Atmosphäre in der Apotheke war beinahe privat gewesen, doch nun standen sie mitten in der Winkelgasse, mitten in der Öffentlichkeit, wo jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe sie sehen konnte. Harry konnte verstehen, dass Malfoy sich im Augenblick wirklich nicht besonders wohl fühlte.

„Brauchst du sonst noch was, Malfoy?", fragte Harry schließlich, bevor sich die unangenehme Stille, die sich plötzlich breit gemacht hatte, zu vertreiben.

„Ich könnte mein Pergament in der Nokturngasse aufstocken, allerdings hat die Filiale von Schreiberlings bessere Qualität, also-", sagte der Blonde zögernd und hatte sichtlich Schwierigkeiten damit zu fragen, ob Harry ihn begleiten würde.

„Ist okay. Auf dem Weg dahin kann ich schnell bei Astro's vorbei. Hab keinen Traumlosschlaftrank mehr", sagte Harry leichthin und lief los, als wäre es völlig natürlich, dass er mit Draco Malfoy einkaufen ging.

„Okay", meinte Draco leise und schloss schnell zu Harry auf, der ein Stück die Gasse hinauf lief, um zu dem neuen Zaubertränkegeschäft zu kommen. „Du nimmst den hoffentlich nicht zu oft, du weißt, dass der Traumlostrank süchtig machen kann, oder?", fragte Draco schließlich und man konnte einen Hauch Sorge aus seiner Stimme heraus hören.

Harry sah ihn überrascht an, antwortete ihm jedoch. „Nein, ich nehm ihn nur ab und zu. Ich schätze mal, du träumst auch einen Haufen Scheiße, aber wenn du dieselben Sachen in deinem Kopf hättest, wie ich, würdest du auch einmal in der Woche ohne schlechte Träume schlafen wollen."

Verstehend blickte Draco den Schwarzhaarigen von der Seite her an und nickte. „Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen."

Die Unterhaltung endete, als die beiden jungen Männer schließlich in den neuen Laden eintraten, der im Verkaufsraum so gar nicht den Eindruck eines Zauberergeschäftes machte; ganz im Gegenteil. Harry dachte jedes Mal, wenn er hier herein kam, dass er so etwas eher in einer Muggel-Drogerie finden würde. In ordentlich eingeräumten Regalen standen unzählige Fläschchen, Phiolen, Tiegel und Beutel mit allem, was der Kessel hergab. Es gab verschiedene Heiltränke, aber auch Dinge wie Salben oder Tinkturen gegen Hautunreinheiten, aber auch Lotionen, die in den Kosmetikbereich fielen, wie zum Beispiel Shampoo und Massageöle. Harry fragte sich immer wieder, warum nicht schon früher auf so eine Idee gekommen war, denn der Laden schien gut zu laufen, besonders bei den Kunden, wie Harry selbst, die in der Zaubertränkeherstellung, nicht gerade ein Genie waren.

Ein dunkelblonder junger Mann mit verwuschelter Frisur flitzte vor den Reaglen umher und schien neue Ware einzuräumen, bis er Harry und Draco entdeckte. „Hey! Schaut euch um, ich hab gleich Zeit", rief er herüber und sah zu Harry.

Der Schwarzhaarige beobachtete Draco, der wieder den Kopf gesenkt hielt und anscheinend keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken wollte. Harry beugte sich zu ihm hinüber. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du hier auch raus geschmissen wirst. Ich war schon ein paar Mal hier und Lucas, der Verkäufer, ist ein ganz lockerer Typ. Außerdem ist er nicht von hier. Das Geschäft hat seinem Onkel gehört und er hat es verpachtet und arbeitet jetzt hier. Er hat allerdings bis vor kurzem in Amerika gelebt", murmelte er dem Blonden zu, der auf seiner Lippe herum kaute.

„So, jetzt hab ich Zeit für euch", ertönte die Stimme wieder, als der junge Verkäufer zu ihnen herüber kam und Harry und Draco sich zu ihm wandten. Überraschung flog über das Gesicht de Dunkelblonden. „Bo- äh... Boisenbeeren... Boisenbeerentee ist heute im Angebot", sagte er plötzlich zusammenhanglos und etwas verwirrt.

Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, denn das Verhalten war etwas merkwürdig für den jungen Mann, mit dem er bisher immer gut ausgekommen war. Er fände es schade, wenn auch er Vorurteile gegen Draco hätte.

„Ähm... nein, aber danke", sagte Harry schließlich und zog Draco ein Stück nach vorne. „Ich möchte dir einen ehemaligen Klassenkameraden vorstellen. Lucas, das ist Draco Malfoy. Malfoy, das ist Lucas Keegan."

Lucas grinste breit, streckte jedoch die Hand aus und reichte sie Draco. „Ja, freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen", sagte er.

Der Blonde schmunzelte, ergriff die Hand und nickte. „Freut mich auch außerordentlich", erwiderte Draco mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln.

Harry sah sich diese Interaktion argwöhnisch an und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Sagt mal, hab ich was verpasst oder so?"

Plötzlich kam aus dem hinteren Teil des Geschäfts ein lautes Scheppern und man konnte das Klirren von Glas und ein ebenso lautes Plumpsen hören.  
„Oh, nicht schon wieder", murmelte Lucas, als auch schon ein rabenschwarzer Schopf hinter der Theke erschien. „Nichts passiert! Alles klar, nichts kaputt gegangen, Baby. Alles noch so, wie es sein soll... Oh, Kundschaft... ich bin schon wieder- Potter?"

Erstaunt starrte Harry auf Blaise Zabini, der wie der sprichwörtliche Springteufel aus dem Hinterzimmer geschossen war und nun mitten in der Bewegung inne hielt. „Äh jaah, hey Zabini... arbeitest du hier?"  
„Arbeiten würde ich das nicht nennen", murrte Lucas und drehte sich um die eigene Achse, um den Zauberer mit dem südländischen Aussehen ins Visier zu nehmen. „Ich hoffe wirklich, dass noch alle Phiolen ganz sind. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie du den Zaubertränkeunterricht überlebt hast."

Ein Schnauben ertönte neben Harry und er sah, wie Draco sich die Hand vor den Mund schlug, um nicht zu lachen.

„Ich schätze mal, den hat er nur Dank dir überlebt, oder?", sagte Harry schließlich trocken und sah zwischen Draco und Blaise hin und her, worauf diesem erst auffiel, dass da noch jemand stand.  
„Hey Dray, hab dich gar nicht geseh- Seid ihr beiden zusammen hier?", platzte es mitten im Satz aus Blaise heraus und riss die Augen auf.

Draco lächelte seinem ehemaligen Hauskameraden zu, der wie immer, wo immer er auch war, ein mittleres Chaos verbreitete. „Ja, es scheint so. Potter hat mir eben... ein wenig ausgeholfen", gab Draco zu, während Blaise` Augenbraue sich selbstständig machte und belustigt nach oben zuckte.

„Okaaay", kam es langgezogen von Blaise. „Öfter mal was neues, aber gut... äh... du wolltest nichts kaufen, Dray, oder?", fragte er dann verwirrt nach und versuchte Lucas` Hand abzuwehren, der ihm wiederholt hinter dem Rücken der beiden anderen, in den Hintern kniff. „Hörst du jetzt mal auf? Wenn du so weitermachst, ist mein Arsch heute Abend grün und blau!", motzte er dann doch los und trat einen Schritt beiseite, bevor er erneut fragend zu Draco blickte.

„Nein, nein... ich kann meine Tränke schon selbst machen, weißt du doch", antwortete Draco schließlich und nickte mit dem Kopf zu Harry. „Potter braucht Traumlostrank", setzte er dann noch nach, was Lucas dazu brachte in Aktion zu treten, der Harry hinter sich her zur Theke schleppte, da der Traumlostrank nicht im öffentlichen Verkaufsraum aufbewahrt wurde.

Während Lucas nach hinten verschwand, beobachtete Harry die beiden Slytherins, die im vorderen Teil des Geschäftes beieinander standen und leise miteinander sprachen. Erfreut sah er dabei zu, wie Draco in Blaise` Gesellschaft aus sich herauskam und lebhaft mit den Händen gestikulierte, während er ihm etwas erzählte, worauf der Schwarzhaarige zu lachen anfing. Man konnte ohne Probleme erkennen, dass da zwei junge Männer standen, die eine jahrelange Freundschaft verband, auch wenn Harry das nicht erwartet hätte, da Blaise sich in den vorangegangenen Hogwartsjahren sehr im Hintergrund gehalten hatte. Zumindest war der Gryffindor in der ganzen Zeit nie mit diesem ganz bestimmten Slytherin aneinander geraten, was doch einiges aussagte. Es dauerte nur einige Minuten bis Lucas wieder auftauchte und ein kleines Holzkästchen in den Händen trug, in dem 24 kleine Phiolen mit dem hellblauen Traumlostrank aufrecht standen.

„Hier, ich hab dir deine wöchentliche Ration abgefüllt. Sollte für ein halbes Jahr reichen. Nimm bitte nicht mehr davon, okay? Davon süchtig zu werden ist nicht schön, Harry, auch wenn ich verstehen kann, warum du das Zeug brauchst", sagte Lucas, als er das Kästchen bruchsicher verpackte und es Harry reichte, der es in seiner Tasche verstaute und dem Dunkelblonden ein kleines Geldsäckchen reichte.

„Schon klar, Lucas. Ist nicht so, dass ich es nicht weiß. Madam Pomfrey hat mir einen gefühlten vierstündigen Vortrag über die Gefahren von anhaltendem Gebrauch des Traumlostranks gehalten. Und es ist ja nicht so, dass der Trank meine Sofortlösung ist. Nur geh ich nach zwei Wochen ohne erholsamen Schlaf auf dem Zahnfleisch und das kann ich mir im Moment einfach nicht leisten. Nicht im UTZ-Jahr, wenn ich einen halbwegs anständigen Schulabschluss schaffen will", gab Harry zurück.

„Okay... ich will nur nicht, dass du wegen diesem Zeug wirklich noch süchtig wirst. Ich hab Leute gesehen, die sind völlig abgerutscht. War kein schöner Anblick. Aber ich glaube, du hast viel zu viele Leute, die sich um dich sorgen und dir deshalb auf die Finger schauen", grinste Lucas dann und verstaute das Ledersäckchen mit den Münzen bei den Einnahmen des heutigen Tages, bevor er wieder um den Tresen herum kam und mit Harry zu den beiden anderen Jungen trat, die in ihrer Unterhaltung verstrickt waren, dass sie die beiden zuerst gar nicht bemerkten.

„Wieso nicht, Dray? Das wär doch eine klasse Idee! Mit Scherztränken könntest du eine Menge Kohle machen!", jammerte Blaise gerade und Harry kniff verwirrt die Augen zusammen. Worüber redeten die beiden da?  
„Nein, Blaise. Ich hab es dir schon mal erklärt und ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern. Scherztränke gehören nicht in mein Sortiment. Klar hätte ich kein Problem damit, sowas zu brauen und darum geht es auch gar nicht. Es gibt einen Scherzartikelladen, der sowas verkauft. Ende der Geschichte", gab Draco ungeduldig zurück und man konnte hören, dass er diese Diskussion nicht zum ersten Mal führte.

„Aber der hat schon seit dem Krieg geschlossen! Wer weiß, ob der noch mal aufmacht", rief Blaise und warf die Hände in die Luft. „Wie kommt es, dass du dir so eine Möglichkeit durch die Lappen gehen lässt?"

„Weil der Laden nicht ewig geschlossen bleiben wird, Blaise, deshalb. Weasley mag den Boden unter den Füßen verloren haben, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er sich wieder fangen wird und Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze dann auch wieder öffnet. Und ich werde nicht mit ihm in einen sinnlosen Konkurrenzkampf treten. Und wenn ich mich noch mal mit dir darüber unterhalten muss, werd ich einen Scherztrank brauen und dir deine Haare damit Hufflepuff-Gelb färben, klar?", schnauzte Draco und bemerkte nicht, wie Harry mit offenem Mund dastand, zu dem Blonden sah, sich dann im Laden umblickte und dann wieder auf Draco starrte.

„Astro's gehört dir?", brachte er dann fassungslos hervor, worauf Draco erschrocken herumwirbelte, den Mund öffnete, ihn wieder schloss und ganz klar nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Harry sah von einem jungen Mann zum anderen, die drei völlig verschiedene Reaktionen zeigten. Blaise machte einen eindeutig schuldbewussten Eindruck, während Lucas breit grinste und sich das Lachen verkniff, während Dracos Mund sich immer wieder öffnete und schloss und dann resigniert nickte und die Schultern sinken ließ.

„Ja, der Laden gehört mir und wenn du willst, kannst du mich jetzt verpfeifen gehen", sagte Draco schließlich leise und sah niedergeschlagen zu Boden, da er in Gedanken schon sah, wie Potter schnurstracks zum Ministerium marschierte und ihn wegen Verletzung seiner Bewährungsauflagen anzeigte.

Harry jedoch sah ihn perplex an. „Was? Wieso sollte sich sowas tun?, fragte er verdutzt und konnte nicht ganz nachvollziehen, was der Blonde mit dieser Aussage meinte.

„Wisst ihr was, Kinder?", warf Lucas plötzlich ein. „Es ist beinahe Mittagszeit. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir im Bistro nebenan eine Kleinigkeit essen gehen und dort über die Sache reden."

Die drei angesprochenen Männer tauschten nachdenkliche Blicke und stimmte schließlich zu, da es sich im Sitzen und bei einem guten Essen doch viel besser reden ließ, als wenn sie mitten im Geschäft stehen blieben, wo jeden Augenblick Kundschaft reinplatzen konnte...

* * *

Eine Woche später war der Gryffindor völlig in den Vorbereitungen zum ersten Weihnachtsfest mit seinem Patensohn versunken und dachte wieder einmal daran, was er von Draco Malfoy erfahren hatte. Zu seiner völligen Verblüffung hatte er von den Bewährungsauflagen erfahren, die Draco einhalten musste, um einem Aufenthalt in Askaban zu entgehen und wieder einmal fragte Harry sich zerknirscht, wo er die letzte Zeit nur gewesen war, dass ihm so etwas entgangen war.  
Anscheinend war es nicht nur so, dass der ehemalige Slytherin Hogwarts auf Lebenszeit nicht mehr betreten durfte; er brauchte auch die Zustimmung des Ministeriums, sofern er das Land verlassen wollte und wie Draco erzählt hatte, war es eine einzige Tortur gewesen, eine Genehmigung für den Portschlüssel zu bekommen, der ihn nach Durmstrang und zurück brachte. Wie es aussah hatte er es Professor McGonagall zu verdanken, die es nicht hinnehmen wollte, dass einer ihrer Schüler keinen vernünftigen Schulabschluss bekam und hatte den Ministeriumsleuten gehörig den Kopf gewaschen, als sie Draco den Portschlüssel zuerst verweigern wollten, was bedeutet hätte, dass der Blonde zwar zu Hause hätte lernen können, aber seinen Abschluss nicht machen konnte, da man dafür in einer Schule angemeldet und auch an den Prüfungstagen anwesend sein musste.

Desweiteren waren die Verließe der Malfoys auf fast schon skandalöse Weise geschröpft worden, was die Familie zum größten Teil Lucius zu verdanken hatte, da dieses Geld als Wiedergutmachung vom Ministerium eingezogen worden war. Leider war das nach einem Krieg keine unübliche Vorgehensweise und auch völlig legal, weswegen keiner etwas dagegen tun konnte. Daraus resultierte jedoch, dass die Malfoys plötzlich vor dem Problem standen, für ihren Unterhalt arbeiten zu müssen. Laut Draco hatten sie zwar noch genügend, um eine Weile anständig über die Runden zu kommen und Draco selbst hatte eine kleine Erbschaft in seinem persönlichen Verließ von seiner Großmutter Black, doch dieses Geld würde nicht ewig reichen, wenn man allein den Unterhalt des Manors in Betracht zog. Harry hatte die Erleichterung in Draco wahrgenommen, als er über sein Zuhause sprach, auch wenn er selbst sehr ambivalente Gefühle hatte, was das alte Herrenhaus anging. Jedoch war es wohl so, dass keine Macht der Welt den Malfoys ihr Zuhause wegnehmen konnte, da in jeden Stein die Magie der Familie gebettet war und das Hause selbst keinen anderen Besitzer als einen Malfoy, oder einen Blutsverwandten akzeptieren würde.

Harry dachte, dass es ein Glück war, dass das Haus am Grimmauldplatz nur das Stadthaus der Familie Black gewesen war und nicht der Familienstammsitz, da er sonst auf keinen Fall dort hätte wohnen können. Black-Manor, welches in Wales lag, war dagegen eine ganz andere Geschichte. Als Harry nach dem Krieg zum ersten Mal davon gehört hatte, da es ebenso zur Erbschaft von Sirius gehörte, war mit einem äußerst schlechten Gefühl konfrontiert worden, als er es besichtigt hatte. Es war nichts konkretes, das Haus tat ihm nichts an, doch er hatte das beständige Gefühl, dass er hier nicht erwünscht war. Überraschenderweise war es nicht das, was Harry erwartet hätte, wenn man in Betracht zog, wie der Grimmauldplatz ausgesehen hatte. Es war ein sehr schönes Manor, aus hellem Sandstein gebaut und mit lichtdurchfluteten Räumen. Mit Andromedas Hilfe hatte er, da es ihr als geborene Black möglich war, das Manor an sie überschrieben und gemeinsam ein Waisenhaus daraus gemacht. Wie das genau mit der Magie des Hauses einher ging konnte Harry sich nicht ganz erklären, doch offenbar funktionierte es, da Andromeda als Hausherrin das Recht dazu hatte, das Manor karitativen Zwecken zur Verfügung zu stellen.

Jetzt lebten in dem weitläufigen Manor eine ganze Horde Kinder mit mehreren Angestellten, unter ihnen einige Squibs, die im Krieg ihre Familien verloren hatten. Auch Andromeda arbeitete dort und kümmerte sich um die Kinder. Es brachte ihr Ablenkung vom Tod ihres Mannes und ihrer Tochter und hatte den Vorteil, dass Teddy von Anfang an mit Kindern seines Alters in Berührung kam.

Jedenfalls kamen Draco diese ganzen alten, magischen Gesetze zu Hilfe, da so etwas nur möglich war, wenn der Hausherr den Familienstammsitz freiwillig zur Verfügung stellte und keiner wollte ein mit Magie durchtränktes Haus herausfordern, falls man den Besitzer dazu zwang, es freizugeben.

Jedoch war es für Draco klar, dass er sich um ein Einkommen kümmern musste, was ihm jedoch ebenfalls wieder durch seine Bewährungsauflagen erschwert wurde. Daraus ging hervor, dass er in den nächsten zehn Jahren kein Geschäft eröffnen durfte, welcher Art es auch sein sollte. Grob gesagt, dürfte Draco nicht einmal Kürbissaft an einem Holzstand verkaufen, wenn es im Sommer heiß war. Harry fand diese ganze Geschichte zum Himmel schreiend ungerecht und hatte Kingsley das auch ganz klar ins Gesicht gesagt, als er ihn während dieser Woche wegen einer ganz anderen Sache gesprochen hatte. Er hatte den großen, schwarzen Mann immer für sehr gutmütig und gerecht gehalten, doch das, was das Ministerium mit den Malfoys machte, ging seines Erachtens über jede Gerechtigkeit hinaus. Mit diesen Bewährungsauflagen waren die Malfoys praktisch dazu verdammt, in der nächsten Zukunft ohne irgendeinen Knut dazustehen, denn dass einer von beiden einen gut bezahlten Job finden würde, war genauso utopisch, wie die Annahme, dass Dolores Umbrige einen Zentaur heiraten würde. Doch Harry hatte vor, das in Zukunft zu ändern, wenn er konnte und die beiden Malfoys es zulassen würden.

Zu seiner großen Überraschung hatte Harry von Draco erfahren, dass Narzissa Malfoy nach ihrer Hogwartszeit eine Ausbildung zur Heilerin gemacht und im St.-Mungos gearbeitet hatte. Nun jedoch gab es keine Chance, dass sie ihre Arbeit wieder ausüben könnte, da man ihr im Zaubererkrankenhaus bei der Anfrage wegen einer Arbeitsstelle praktisch ins Gesicht gelacht hatte. Offenbar wurden die Malfoys, aufgrund ihrer Reputation, gemieden wie die Pest und keiner wollte noch etwas mit ihnen zu tun haben.

In der letzten Woche hatte Harry mit Draco eine Menge Zeit verbracht und hatte dabei festgestellt, dass der Blonde, wenn er mal seine hochnäsige Art und Arroganz weg ließ, ein sehr angenehmer Zeitgenosse sein konnte. Wenn er nicht darauf aus war, jemanden zu beleidigen, war der beißende Sarkasmus, mit dem der ehemalige Slytherin alles und jeden kommentierte einfach nur zum Schreien komisch und Harry konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so sehr gelacht hatte. Selbst der alten Mrs Black schien es zu gefallen, welch fröhlicher Wind in dem ehemals düsteren Gemäuer wehte, ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie es als sehr erfreulich befand, dass seit neuestem einer ihrer Blutsverwandten ein und aus ging.

Harry fand es sehr einfach sich mit Draco anzufreunden, etwas, was er bis vor kurzem nicht gedacht hätte, dass es möglich wäre. Er fragte sich immer wieder, ob es nur daran lag, weil Voldemort nicht mehr wie das personifizierte Damoklesschwert über ihren Köpfen hing, oder ob es so gewesen wäre, hätte er damals im ersten Schuljahr Dracos Freundschaftsangebot angenommen. Er wusste es nicht und wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er sich auch nicht den Kopf darüber zerbrechen, sondern genoss lieber die Zeit, die er vor allem mit Draco, aber auch manchmal mit Lucas und Blaise verbrachte.

Was Harry ganz erstaunlich fand, war die Tatsache, dass keiner von ihnen ihn drängte, wenn er nicht über etwas sprechen wollte. Sie respektierten seine Wünsche und das war eine Erfahrung, die er so noch nicht gemacht hatte. Ron und Hermine hatten immer gebohrt und gebohrt, bis er irgendwann nachgegeben hatte, nur um seine Ruhe zu haben. Er liebte seine beiden Freunde und wusste, dass sich daran auch nichts ändern würde; doch er musste deshalb nicht immer einer Meinung mit ihnen sein.  
Genau das war auch ein Grund, warum er seine Ferien nur mit Teddy verbrachte. Ron und Hermine waren in einer Phase die sich am besten als Wir-lieben-uns-und-wollen-alle-unsere-Freunde-glücklich-sehen-Zustand beschreiben ließ. Das beinhaltete, dass die beiden sich daran machten und alle möglichen Leute miteinander verkuppelte. Opfer dieser Aktion waren Neville und Luna, Lavender und Seamus, Romilda und Dennis und noch einige weitere neue Paare.

Leider hatte sich ihr großer Traum, die Familie endgültig zu vereinen und Harry an Ginny zu schweißen, bisher nicht erfüllt, was an einem völlig unkooperativen Harry Potter lag, der so gar keinen Drang hatte, wieder mit der temperamentvollen Rothaarigen anzubandeln. Besagte Rothaarige schien das nicht sehr zu stören, da sie inzwischen glücklich mit Anthony Goldstein durch Hogwarts tänzelte und ihren nun noch berühmteren Ex-Freund so gar nicht zu vermissen schien. Ron und Hermine schienen das nicht wahrhaben zu wollen und Harry hatte ihnen sein neustes kleines Geheimnis bisher nicht anvertraut, obwohl es in dieser Situation nicht das verkehrteste wäre, wenn er ihnen einfach: 'Ich bin schwul! Lasst mich in Ruhe mit den Weibern!' ins Gesicht brüllen würde.

Doch dazu war er noch nicht bereit. Der Medienzirkus der ihn nach Kriegsende verfolgt hatte, war gerade erst ein wenig abgeebbt, weil es einfach nichts neues zu berichten gab und er hatte schlicht und einfach keine Lust schon wieder Reporter an den Hacken zu haben, die ihm auf Schritt und Tritt folgten.

Warum genau ihm diese Erkenntnis gekommen war, dass er lieber einen neuen Freund statt einer Freundin wollte, konnte er selbst nicht genau erklären. Diese Epiphanie hatte ihn völlig aus dem Blauen heraus überfahren, als er im Sommer einem Muggelkellner in einem Cafè geschlagene fünf Minuten auf den Hintern gestarrt hatte. Allerdings war er noch nie ein Mensch gewesen, den solch eine Enthüllung umgehauen oder gar verstört hätte. Mittlerweile hatte er zwei Weisheiten zu seinem Credo gemacht, nach denen er lebte. Zum ersten: 'Lebe lieber ungewöhnlich' und zum zweiten: 'Wenn etwas passiert, passiert es garantiert mir!'

Daher hatte er seinen neuen Status als Homosexueller ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken akzeptiert und die einzige, die bisher davon wusste, war Andromeda Tonks. Was ihm jedoch seit einer Woche ein klein wenig Kopfzerbrechen bereitete war, dass er nun ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy mit anderen Augen als bisher betrachtete. Ein Flattern im Magen, ein Herz, das wie ein Vorschlaghammer klopfte, leicht verschwitzte Hände und das Monster der Eifersucht, wenn er den Blonden mit Blaise und Lucas lachen sah, sagten ihm ganz klar, dass er Draco definitiv mehr als freundschaftliche Gefühle entgegen brachte. Und genau darin lag sein Dilemma. Er wollte diese neu gefundene Freundschaft nicht durch unangebrachte Gefühle in Gefahr bringen, denn dazu war sie ihm schon jetzt zu wichtig geworden, obwohl er aus den vielen Treffen mit den drei jungen Männern heraus gehört hatte, dass auch der Blonde dem männlichen Geschlecht nicht abgeneigt war.

Harry seufzte auf, als er die letzten silbernen Kugeln an den Weihnachsbaum hängte und linste zur Uhr, die über dem Kamin hing. Er war mit Draco und, zu seiner Freude, auch mit Narzissa verabredet, die ihn zu einem Besuch im Waisenhaus begleiten wollten. Anscheinend hatte Draco ihr von dem Waisenhaus erzählt und da Narzissa seit neuestem eine Leidenschaft fürs Backen entwickelt hatte, wollte sie den Kindern mit einer ganzen Wagenladung Weihnachtsgebäck eine Freude machen.  
Draco und er hatten wiederholt darüber gesprochen, ob und wie man die beiden Schwestern zusammen bringen konnte und hatten diesen Plan ausgeheckt, die beiden Frauen im Waisenhaus zusammen zu bringen. Weder Narzissa noch Andromeda wusste etwas davon, auf wen sie an diesem Nachmittag treffen würden und Harry konnte nur hoffen, dass sie es richtig interpretierten und die beiden Schwestern sich vermissten. Ansonsten könnte diese ganze Aktion fürchterlich schief gehen und das wollte er, soweit es ging, vermeiden.

Noch einmal seufzend zupfte Harry sich ein wenig Lametta vom Hemd, als das magische Babyphon anschlug und man Teddys Gebrabbel durch das Haus schallen hören konnte. Lächelnd machte Harry sich auf den Weg in das Zimmer, welches er für den kleinen Jungen eingerichtet hatte und machte ihn für den Ausflug ins Waisenhaus zurecht, während er leise mit ihm redete und scherzte. Wieder sah Harry auf die Uhr und ging schnell, um sich selbst anzuziehen, während Kreacher auf Teddy acht gab, der fertig eingemummelt in seinem Laufstall saß, da er ansonsten wie der Blitz verschwunden wäre, seit er gelernt hatte zu krabbeln.

Schließlich waren beide zum Aufbruch bereit und Harry apparierte mit Teddy in seinem Tragegeschirr nach Wales, direkt vor die Tore des Black-Manor, wo er sich mit Narzissa und Draco Malfoy treffen wollte. Teddy jauchzte fröhlich, als sie ankamen, fuchtelte mit den Händen und versuchte den Schnee einzufangen, der sanft vom Himmel rieselte, während Harry sich umsah und die beiden Malfoys entdeckte, die ein wenig verloren vor dem großen schmiedeisernen Tor standen. Draco besah sich das große Sandsteinhaus neugierig, doch Narzissa sah es mit einem sehnsüchtigen Ausdruck in den Augen an und Harry konnte nur vermuten, dass sie als Kind viel Zeit hier verbracht hatte.

Mit einem Räuspern machte er auf sich aufmerksam, was Mutter und Sohn aus ihrer Betrachtung aufschrecken ließ.

„Harry! Da bist du ja, wir warten schon seit fünf Minuten!", rief Draco sofort und war ihm einen etwas ungeduldigen Blick zu, was Harry zum lachen brachte.  
„Tut mir Leid, aber wenn man ein Kind im Haus hat, ist die Uhr relativ nebensächlich. Ich bin sicher, dass deine Mutter das bestätigen kann", gab Harry zurück und wandte sich damit an die Frau, die ihm das Leben gerettet hatte. „Mrs Malfoy... es ist schön sie wiederzusehen."

Narzissa sah ihn lächelnd an und blieb mit ihrem Blick einen Moment an Teddy hängen, während sie einen Schritt vortrat. „Ebenso, Mr Potter. Ich würde ihnen ja die Hand reichen, aber...", sagte sie und deutete mit dem Kinn auf die große Pappschachtel die sie in den Händen hielt, während Draco zwei Weidenkörbe mit sich herum trug.

„Schon gut. Und bitte... nennen Sie mich Harry. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir hier auf Förmlichkeiten bestehen müssen", sagte Harry, während er Draco einen der Körbe abnahm, damit er seiner Mutter die Schachtel abnehmen konnte.

„Gut, Harry... dann musst du mich aber Narzissa nennen. Sollen wir dann reingehen? Ich freu mich so, dass ich euch begleiten darf. Ich komme im Moment nicht sehr oft aus dem Haus", erklärte sie dann, als ob sie sich rechtfertigen müsste und Harry dachte, dass er es schade fand, wie traurig sie klang.

„Klar, alle mir nach. Obwohl ich mir fast sicher bin, dass du dich hier besser auskennst, Narzissa", grinste Harry und schob das große Tor auf, damit sie auf das Grundstück treten konnte, auf dem die Hauselfen, die hier arbeiteten, einen kleinen Pfad zum Haus freigeschaufelt hatten.

„Nun ja, ich war als Kind im Sommer oft hier, aber das ist schon lange her", bestätigte die Blonde Harrys Vermutung.

„Dachte ich mir", gab Harry zurück und ging schnell voran zum Haus. Es war beißend kalt und ein scharfer Wind pfiff ihnen um die Ohren und der Schwarzhaarige wollte mit Teddy so schnell es ging ins Warme. In Gedanken malte er sich aus, was passieren würde, wenn Andromeda auf ihre kleine Schwester traf und drückte sich im Geiste selbst die Daumen, dass alles gut gehen würde. Eilig öffnete Harry schließlich die große Haustür und bedeutete den beiden Malfoys, einzutreten. „Herzlich willkommen im Blackpotlup-Waisenhaus."

Draco schnaubte auf, während er sich den Schnee von den Schuhen klopfte. „Sehr einfallsreich, Harry", feixte er und zog sich den Schal von den Schultern.

„Eine schöne Geste", berichtigte Narzissa lächelnd, die ebenso wie Draco, erkannt hatte, dass Harry den Namen aus den Nachnamen der drei 'guten' Rumtreiber gebildet hatte.

Draco rollte nur mit den Augen und nahm Harry dann wie selbstverständlich Teddy ab, damit auch er seinen Umhang ablegen konnte. Der kleine Junge hatte den Blonden während der letzten Woche unwiderruflich in sein Herz geschlossen und wie immer, wenn Draco in der Nähe war, erstrahlte Teddys Haar im schönsten Platinblond.

Harry ging regelmäßig das Herz auf, wenn er beobachtete, wie Draco mit dem kleinen Metamorphmagus umging, die lächerlichsten Grimassen schnitt, um ihn zum lachen zu bringen, oder einfach nur ruhig mit ihm dasaß. Der Schwarzhaarige hätte es niemals vermutet, doch dass Draco den kleinen offenbar ebenso lieb gewonnen hatte, machte ihn in Harrys Augen nur noch anziehender.

Auch Narzissa sah ihrem Sohn lächelnd zu und schmunzelte. „Mit den Haaren könnte man euch glatt für Brüder halten – oder für Vater und Sohn", sagte sie plötzlich, was Draco erschreckt zu ihr aufsehen und rot werden ließ.

„Mum", murmelte er ein wenig unbehaglich und riskierte einen Blick zu Harry, der jedoch nur grinsend dastand.

„Was? Sie hat Recht. Wenn er wirklich so blonde Haare hätte, könnte man auf dumme Gedanken kommen. Aber zum Glück weiß ich, dass seine ursprüngliche Haarfarbe die von Remus war, also musst du dir keine Sorgen machen, wie du seinen Unterhalt bezahlst", grinste Harry den Blonden an, der ihm nur die Zunge herausstreckte und etwas murmelte, dass sich verdächtig nach 'Blöder Idiot' anhörte.

Narzissa lachte über die Mätzchen der beiden Jungen und wandte sich dann schließlich an Harry. „Also... wo sind die Kinder, Harry?"  
Harry sah kurz auf die Armbanduhr an seinem Handgelenk, bevor er antwortete. „Es ist Teezeit, also würde ich vermuten, sie sind im großen Speisesaal. Wir kommen also genau richtig." Harry wandte sich um, schnappte sich die beiden Weidenkörbe und überließ Teddy dem ehemaligen Slytherin. Den Weg nach rechts einschlagend, bedeutete er den beiden Malfoys ihm zu folgen und schon bald kam eine reich verzierte, doppeltürige Holztür in Sicht, die vage an die großen Türen der Großen Halle in Hogwarts erinnerte. Man konnte dumpfes Geplapper hören und Harry wusste, dass er mit seiner Vermutung Recht gehabt hatte.

Mit dem Ellbogen drückte er die Klinke herunter und schlüpfte in den Saal, in dem es vor Kinder aller Altersstufen nur so wimmelte. Einige von ihnen kannte er aus Hogwarts, da sie schon alt genug für die Zaubererschule waren und wieder andere waren gerade mal dem Windelalter entwachsen. In dem großen Saal, an der an der Außenwand deckenhohe Fenster entlang liefen und die blasse Wintersonne durchließen, standen viele runde Tische, an dem jeweils fünf Kinder und bei den kleineren ein Betreuer saßen, um ihnen beim essen zu helfen. Es war ein fürchterliches Geplapper, welches in dem Raum herrschte, doch für Harry war es Musik in den Ohren. Man konnte regelrecht hören, dass es den Kindern hier gut ging und es ihnen an nichts fehlte. Wenn es nach ihm ging, würde es nie wieder einen Tom Riddle geben, der in einer lieblosen Umgebung aufwachsen musste und damit einen Hass auf alles und jeden entwickelte.

„Oh Harry!", rief Narzissa leise aus und man konnte ein wenig Bestürzung aus ihrer Stimme heraus hören. „So viele? So viele Kinder haben alles verloren?"

Ein trauriges Lächeln überflog Harrys Gesicht, als er sich zu der Blonden umwandte. „Ja, das sind beinahe alles Kriegswaisen. Aus der Zauberer- aber auch aus der Muggelwelt. Also Muggelgeborene, die noch nichts von ihrer Magie wussten. Ein paar wenige wurden aus einem gewalttätigen Elternhaus heraus genommen", erklärte Harry.

„Ihr habt Eltern ihre Kinder weg genommen?", fragte Narzissa nach und offenbar wusste sie nicht, ob sie das gut finden sollte.

„Narzissa, normalerweise würde ich dir zustimmen, dass die Kinder bei ihren Eltern immer am besten aufgehoben sind. Doch bei diesen paar Kindern lag der Fall anders. Die Eltern wussten nicht warum ihre Kinder anders waren, warum merkwürdige Dinge passierten und reagierten darauf auf die übelste Weise. Es ist besser in einem Waisenhaus aufzuwachsen, als bei Eltern, die einem jeden Tag, jede Stunde und jede Sekunde zeigen, dass man etwas Abnormales, etwas Unnatürliches ist und deshalb nicht wert ist, geliebt zu werden. Glaub mir, das verdient kein Kind. Das Ministerium wird in Zukunft die Muggelgeborenen mit Hilfe der Hogwartsliste überwachen und wenn nötig, die Kinder hier her bringen. Ich sage nicht, dass alle Muggel schlecht sind und die Kinder nicht bei ihren Eltern aufwachsen sollten. Hermine ist das beste Beispiel; ihre Eltern haben sie von Anfang an unterstützt, auch wenn sie nicht verstanden haben, was ihre Tochter genau ist oder tut. Leider sehen das nicht alle so." Harry wandte sich ab und suchte den Saal mit den Augen ab und deutete dann auf ein kleines Mädchen, mit rotblonden Rattenschwänzen und einer mit Sommersprossen übersäten Nase. Sie wirkte schüchtern, kicherte jedoch, als das Mädchen neben ihr etwas erzählte. „Siehst du das Mädchen? Das ist Emily Winchester. Sie sieht nicht viel älter aus als vier, nicht wahr?", fragte Harry und wartete Narzissas Nicken ab. „Tatsächlich ist sie sechs. Bei der Befragung der Eltern kam heraus, dass sie im Alter von etwa sieben Monaten ihre Teeflasche aus der Küche in ihren Laufstall im Wohnzimmer levitiert hat. Die Eltern dachten, ihre Tochter wäre vom Teufel besessen und haben sie im Keller in einen ausrangierten Hundezwinger gesperrt. Dort hat sie die letzten fünf Jahre gelebt und als wir sie gefunden haben, stand sie kurz davor zu verhungern. Solche Geschichten stecken hinter jedem einzelnen Kind, das wir von den Eltern weg geholt haben."

Narzissas Hand zitterte, als sie sie auf Harrys Schulter legte und diese leicht drückte. „Harry, du tust hier etwas wirklich Gutes", sagte sie stockend und ihrer Stimme konnte man die Tränen regelrecht anhören, die drohten zu fließen. „Wenn ich irgendwie helfen kann, dann lass es mich wissen, ja?"

Harry lächelte, während er endlich die Tür schloss und die beiden Malfoys in den Saal hinein führte. „Das weiß ich zu schätzen, Narzissa. Aber darüber sollten wir später reden. Zuerst möchte ich dir die Leiterin des Hauses vorstellen", sagte er und versteckte das kleine Grinsen, das sich seiner Gesichtszüge bemächtigte.

Als sie sich durch die vielen Tische schlängelten, konnte man einige Kinderstimmen hören, die begeistert registrierten, dass Harry anwesend waren. Rufe wie 'Harry ist da!', 'Schau, da ist Harry!', 'Harry, spielst du nachher mit uns?' und viele mehr wurden laut, die Andromeda darauf aufmerksam machten, dass Harry mit ihrem Enkel angekommen war. Die braunhaarige Hexe, die eine immense äußerliche Ähnlichkeit mit ihrer Schwester Bellatrix hatte, stand mit einem erfreuten Lächeln auf und drehte sich, da sie mit dem Rücken zum Eingang gesessen hatte und fror daraufhin beinahe in der Bewegung ein. Dass Draco mitkam, war nach dem ersten Schock, den es verursacht hatte, schon nichts neues mehr und überraschenderweise liebten die Kinder ihren Neffen.

Was sie jedoch innehalten ließ, war die zierliche blonde Frau, die zwischen Harry und Draco ihren Weg in den vorderen Teil des Saales machte. Widersprüchliche Gefühle tobten in ihrem Inneren, als sie ihre kleine Schwester zum ersten Mal nach sehr langer Zeit aus der Nähe sah. Seit ihrer Hochzeit mit Ted Tonks hatte sie nicht mehr mit ihrer Schwester gesprochen und die Sehnsucht nach ihrer kleinen Cis-Bis, die in jungen Jahren kontinuierlich an ihrem Rockzipfel gehangen hatte, war nie ganz verschwunden. Sie war sich der Konsequenzen bewusst, als sie Ted geheiratet hatte, doch die Liebe zu ihrem Mann war stärker gewesen und hätte sie noch mal die Chance, würde sie es genauso wieder machen. Jedoch konnte sie nicht abstreiten, dass sie auch ihre Familie liebte und besonders Narzissa. Bellatrix war immer ein eigensinniges Kind gewesen, mit dem sie nichts anfangen konnte und Andromeda war sich heute sicher, dass mit Bellas Psyche schon als Kind etwas nicht in Ordnung gewesen war.

Narzissa dagegen fror nicht in ihrem Schritt ein und nur ein sehr aufmerksamer Beobachter könnte ein kurzes Stocken in ihrer Bewegung wahrnehmen, als sie ihre ältere Schwester entdeckte. Die Erziehung ihrer Eltern und das Verhalten, das als Lucius` Frau, als Malfoy, von ihr erwartet worden war, hatte sich viel zu sehr eingebrannt, um eine drastischere Reaktion zu erkennen. In den Monaten nach Kriegsende war ihr schmerzhaft bewusst geworden, dass von ihrer einst weit verbreiteten Familie nur noch ein kleiner Bruchteil übrig geblieben war. Immer wieder hatte sie in Gedanken Briefe an Andromeda geschrieben, doch immer wieder waren ihr die Platitüden platt und flach vorgekommen, um das Band zu ihrer Schwester neu zu knüpfen. Es war vor Jahren brutal zerrissen worden und nicht einmal ein einzelner Faden hielt es noch zusammen, so dass es ihr unmöglich erschien, es wieder neu zu weben. Und nun stand sie da, ihre Dromi, die Schwester, die mehr eine zweite Mutter gewesen war, wenn ihre Eltern keine Zeit gehabt hatten und die sie innig geliebt hatte.

Harry und Draco beobachteten angespannt, wie sich die beiden Frauen verhalten würden und selbst Teddy saß still auf dem Arm des Blonden, als wüsste er, dass etwas wichtiges vor sich ging. Beide sahen wie Andromedas Hand zu ihrem Mund flog, sie ein kaum hörbares 'Cis-Bis' hervor stieß und dann mit energischen Schritten auf die etwas kleinere Blondine zuging. Sobald sie in Reichweite war, schloss sie Narzissa ohne ein weiteres Wort in die Arme und hielt sie fest, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab.

Harry ließ einen erleichterten Seufzer hören und auch Draco schien die Anspannung schlagartig zu verlassen, als er dem verdutzten Teddy einen Kuss auf den hellen Haarschopf gab. Beide wussten, dass die beiden Schwestern noch über eine Menge reden würden müssen, doch das erste Treffen war gut gegangen und das ließ nur Gutes für die Zukunft hoffen, was bedeutete, dass Harry mit seinem Plan fortfahren konnte.

Etwas zittrig lächelnd trat Andromeda einen Schritt zurück und begutachtete ihre Schwester aufmerksam. „Also... ich würde sagen, auf diesen Schreck trinken wir erst einmal eine schöne Tasse Tee und reden später, wenn keine neugierigen Ohren in der Nähe sind", sagte sie entschlossen und warf Harry und Draco einen amüsierten Blick zu, die jedoch nur unisono die Augen rollten.

Andromeda und Narzissa setzten sich an einen Tisch, während Harry wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt mit den Körben in den Händen dastand und die Schachtel, die Narzissa getragen hatte, etwas derangiert auf dem Boden lag, wo die Blonde sie bei der überraschenden Umarmung fallen gelassen hatte.

„Winky!", rief er in den Raum hinein, worauf es beinahe sofort ploppte und die kleine Elfe, nicht mehr in einem dreckigen Rock und Bluse, sondern in einem sauberen Kissenbezug mit dem Wappen der Blacks, auftauchte.

Harry hatte sie, sobald es klar war, dass Teddy bei seiner Großmutter leben würde, gefragt, ob sie nicht für ihn statt für Hogwarts arbeiten wollte, worauf die kleine, unglückliche Elfe darauf bestanden hatte, an die Familie gebunden zu werden. Zögernd hatte Harry schließlich zugestimmt und war wider erwarten mit einer Hauselfe konfrontiert worden, die dadurch regelrecht aufblühte und sich kopfüber in ihre neuen Aufgaben stürzte und dabei sogar ihr kleines Butterbierproblem in den Griff bekam. Dabei kümmerte sie sich vor allem um Teddy, wenn Andromeda mit dem Waisenhaus beschäftigt war und war ansonsten, wenn der Junge bei Harry war, eine helfende Hand, wo es auch klemmte. Im Nachhinein hätte Harry wohl keine bessere Entscheidung treffen können, denn Winky betete Teddy geradezu an und würde ihn wohl mit Klauen und Zähnen verteidigen, wenn es nötig wäre.

„Winky... Narzissa hat Gebäck für die Kinder mitgebracht. Könntest du es auf den Tischen verteilen? Es ist in diesen beiden Körben und der Schachtel da."  
„Aber sicher, Master Harry. Winky das gern tut", strahlte die kleine Hauselfe, wie immer, wenn sie etwas für ihren Master tun konnte.

„Die Schachtel ist geschrumpft!", warf Draco da plötzlich ein und Harrys Kopf ruckte etwas fassungslos zu ihm herum.

„Die ist geschrumpft? Himmel, wie viele Plätzchen hat deine Mum denn gebacken? Sollen die Kinder einen Zuckerschock bekommen?", fragte Harry nach und beäugte die Schachtel, die da so unschuldige auf dem Boden lag.

„Frag mich nicht, ich weiß es auch nicht genau. Ich weiß nur, dass ich meine Mutter, seit sie erfahren hat, dass sie mitkommen kann, kaum gesehen habe und sie sich praktisch in der Küche verbarrikadiert hat", antwortete Draco lachend und setzte sich Teddy auf die Hüfte, als wäre das das natürlichste auf der Welt.

Winky jedoch hatte von dem Gerede genug und ging zu Taten über, als sie einmal mit dem Finger schnippte und ein etwas größerer, rechteckiger Tisch an einer Wand erschien, auf den sie die Schachtel schweben ließ und sie dann vergrößerte. Die Schachtel nahm beinahe schon monströse Ausmaße an und Harrys Augenbrauen schossen nach oben. Neugierig ging er näher, als Winky die Schachtel öffnete und er brach in Lachen aus.

„Draco, damit können wir die Kids ja bis nächstes Weihnachten versorgen!", platzte es aus ihm heraus, als er sah, dass in der Schachtel keineswegs Plätzchen verborgen waren. Stattdessen sah er sich mit unzähligen Stollen in mehreren Variationen, Lebkuchen und Linzertorten konfrontiert und ihm lief allein schon beim Anblick der Köstlichkeiten das Wasser im Mund zusammen.

Harry wurde in seiner Betrachtung unterbrochen, als ihm jemand einen Finger in den Rücken piekste. Hinter ihm stand ein etwas zehnjähriges Mädchen, mit einem pechschwarzen Pagenkopf und sah ihn bettelnd an. „Lass mich raten, Lindsey... du willst Teddy mitnehmen?", fragte er belustigt nach und grinste das Mädchen an, welches ihn mit pechschwarzen Augen bettelnd ansah und wild nickte. „Okay, aber stopft ihn nicht mit zu vielen Plätzchen voll, in Ordnung? Und sag das auch Gabrielle und Janice."  
Mit einem breiten Grinsen nickte sie und nahm den kleinen Jungen, der erfreut jauchzte aus Dracos Arm und war wie der Blitz verschwunden.

Draco runzelte die Stirn und sah dem Mädchen hinterher, während man regelrecht sehen konnte, wie er sich das Hirn zermarterte.

„Wieso kommt mir die Kleine so bekannt vor? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich keine Lindsey kenne", sagte er dann und sah Harry fragend an.

Der lächelte jedoch nur und ein etwas trauriger Blick trat in seine Augen, bevor er Dracos Frage beantwortete. „Das ist Lindsey Carmichael; ihre Mutter war eine Muggel, wurde jedoch umgebracht, weil sie Verbindung mit einem Zauberer hatte. Wir haben sie einen Monat nach Kriegsende auf der Strasse gefunden, sie ist irgendwie durch das System, das in solchen Fällen in der Muggelwelt eingreift, gerutscht. Sie ist allerdings keine Muggelgeborene. Sie... ihr Vater hat seit seiner Jugend nur eine Frau geliebt, aber selbst er war nur ein Mann und hatte... Bedürfnisse. Auch wenn ich das immer noch schwer glauben kann", erklärte Harry leise. „Er war ein wirklich mutiger Mann, der in diesem Krieg alles riskiert hat und alles getan hat, um seine Tochter zu schützen. Niemand, nicht eine lebende Menschenseele wusste etwas von ihr, bis wir sie gefunden hatten."  
„Harry... wer ist sie?", fragte Draco noch einmal zögernd nach und war sich plötzlich nicht mehr sicher, ob er die Antwort wissen wollte.

„Lindsey Carmichael ist die Tochter von Severus Snape, Draco. Deswegen kam sie dir bekannt vor. Sie hat seine Haare und seine Augen und wenn man davon ausgeht, was sie mit einem Chemiebaukasten anstellen kann, auch sein Talent für Zaubertränke", sagte Harry schließlich leise.

Draco verschlug es für einen Moment wirklich die Sprache, denn das waren Neuigkeiten, die man wahrlich nicht jeden Tag zu hören bekam. „Wow... Snape hatte eine Tochter. Also... wow!"

„Ja, aber ich glaube die Persönlichkeit hat sie von ihrer Mutter", lachte Harry dann. „Obwohl sie eine verdammt scharfe Zunge hat, wenn ihr etwas nicht in den Kram passt. Aber jetzt genug davon... gehen wir zu Andromeda und deiner Mum."

Langsam schlenderten Harry und Draco zu den beiden Frauen, die miteinander Tee tranken und dabei redeten, als wäre es nicht schon mehrere Jahrzehnte her, dass sie das letzte längere Gespräch miteinander geführt hatten. Die beiden jungen Männer setzten sich dazu, nahmen sich ebenfalls Tee und hörten eine Weile den Belanglosigkeiten zu, die Andromeda und Narzissa austauschten. Harry wusste, dass die ernsteren Themen später, in einem privateren Rahmen besprochen werden würde, doch er wollte dringend seine Pläne mit den Anwesenden besprechen und hoffte, dass sie zustimmen würden.

Er räusperte sich ein wenig unbehaglich, worauf das Gespräch verstummte und alle Augen richteten sich neugierig auf ihn.

„Ähm... ich wollte euch... also Narzissa und Draco... ein Angebot machen und ich hoffe wirklich, dass ihr darauf eingeht", fing er nervös an, brach dann jedoch ab.

„Harry, sag doch einfach das, was du zu sagen hast und hör auf, hier so umständlich herumzustottern", schmunzelte Andromeda amüsiert und nahm sich ein Plätzchen von dem eben aufgetauchten Teller, in das sie genüßlich hinein biss.

„Okay, also... Narzissa, ich hab von Draco erfahren, dass du eine ausgebildete Heilerin bist und... naja... wir hatten schon länger vor, eine für das Waisenhaus einzustellen, damit wir die Kinder nicht wegen jeder Kleinigkeit ins Mungos bringen müssen und... naja, ich würde... ich wollte dir diese Stelle gerne anbieten, wenn du sie haben möchtest", ratterte Harry schnell herunter und drückte sich in Gedanken selbst die Daumen, dass die Frau es als neue Chance wahrnehmen und nicht als Almosen betrachten würde.

Narzissa saß jedoch minutenlang da, wandte den Blick nicht von Harry ab und schien auf ihrem Platz eingefroren zu sein. Kein Muskel regte sich in dem schönen, wenn auch ein wenig verhärmten Gesicht, dem man die Strapazen der letzten Jahre ansehen konnte und Harry fing langsam an, sich Sorgen zu machen.

„Narzissa?", fragte er zögernd nach, was die Blonde aus ihrer Trance zu reißen schien.

„Du... du willst mich hier einstellen? Mich?", brachte sie dann heiser hervor und schien nicht ganz glauben zu können, was sie da eben gehört hatte.

„Ja... ich meine, du hast die Qualifikation dafür, du solltest das nutzen können. Uns wäre damit geholfen und... naja, ich dachte, es wäre eine Möglichkeit, dass ihr beiden Schwestern miteinander in Kontakt bleiben könnt", erklärte Harry, erwähnte jedoch dabei nicht, dass Draco ihm anvertraut hatte, dass er befürchtete, seine Mutter würde irgendwann in dem riesigen Malfoy Manor wahnsinnig werden, wenn sie nichts zu tun bekam, was wohl auch die Backorgien erklären würde.

Narzissa schien noch eine Weile zu überlegen, warf ihrer Schwester immer wieder einen Blick zu und ließ denselben dann über die vielen Kinder schweifen, die sich begeistert über die Plätzchen und anderen Leckereien hermachten. Schließlich breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Wenn... also, wenn du mich wirklich haben willst, dann... ja. Ja, ich würde sehr gerne hier arbeiten!"

Andromeda schloss ihre Schwester erfreut in die Arme und Harry fuhr ein wenig zusammen, als eine schlanke Hand die seine unter dem Tisch umfasste und dankbar drückte.

„Danke", murmelte Draco dem Schwarzhaarigen zu, ließ dabei jedoch nicht seine Mutter aus den Augen, die von einer Sekunde zur nächsten zu strahlen schien.

„Okay, ich muss die Freude noch mal kurz unterbrechen", sagte Harry nervös, da Draco seine Hand nicht wieder losgelassen hatte, sondern mit dem völlig unbewusst Daumen über seinen Handrücken streichelte. Dieses Gefühl ließ seinen Magen Saltos schlagen, von denen er wirklich nicht wusste, ob sie gesund waren. „Also... Draco, ich hätte... naja, für dich hätte ich auch noch ein Angebot. Ich würde gerne einen... nun ja... einen Vertrag mit dir, oder eher mit Astro's abschließen."  
„Einen Vertrag? Was für einen Vertrag?", fragte Draco sofort nach, da er sich nicht erklären konnte, was Harry damit meinen konnte.

„Es ist so... wir haben hier nicht wirklich jemanden, der richtig gute Tränke brauen kann und ich hab bisher auch schon immer bei Astro's die Tränke gekauft, aber vielleicht könnten wir ja etwas aushandeln, dass du uns die Tränke lieferst oder sowas", sagte Harry und wurde zum Schluss immer leiser, da er nicht wusste, wie Draco diesen Vorschlag finden würde.

„Du willst, dass ich dir die Tränke liefere?", fragte Draco erstaunt nach und in seinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Möglichkeiten. Nicht nur, dass Harry ihn nicht verpfiffen hatte, nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass ihm ein Geschäft gehörte, was er eigentlich gar nicht besitzen dürfte, nein, er bat ihn sogar darum, dass Waisenhaus zu beliefern, bei dem er sich vorstellen konnte, dass sie sehr gute Kunden wären, da bei Kindern immer wieder etwas schief lief. Draco war ein Malfoy und Malfoys waren bekannt für einen guten Geschäftssinn und dafür, eine Möglichkeit beim Schopf zu greifen, sobald sich eine bot. „Sicher. Du bezahlst mir die Zutaten und einen kleinen Teil für die Arbeit, dafür bekommt ihr von Astro's alles was ihr braucht. Ich würde ja sagen, wir machen einen Exclusiv-Vetrag daraus, aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie lange das Astro's existieren wird, falls jemand anders dahinter kommt, dass es mir gehört", sagte Draco mit entschlossener Stimme.

„Sehr schön!", rief Harry erfreut aus und trank einen Schluck Tee, um seinen Mund, der vor Aufregung ganz trocken geworden war, zu befeuchten. „Was das Exclusiv angeht, dass-", sagte Harry weiter, wurde jedoch von dem lauten Kreischen einer Schleiereule unterbrochen, die Winky gerade auf ihrem Arm herein trug und zu Draco brachte. Harry lehnte sich grinsend zurück und wartete einfach ab, was passieren würde, sobald Draco seinen Brief gelesen hatte.

Draco runzelte die Stirn und konnte sich wirklich nicht vorstellen, wer ihm heute schreiben könnte und hoffte, dass im Geschäft nichts passiert war, während er der Eule den Brief abnahm und ihr ein Plätzchen hin hielt, das sie mit einem dankbaren Schuhuhen annahm und davon flog. Augenblicklich brach dem Blonden der kalte Schweiß aus, als er das Siegel des Ministeriums entdeckte und schluckte schwer, als er es aufbrach und das Pergament auseinander faltete. Draco musste das Schreiben dreimal lesen, bis der Sinn des Geschriebenen in sein Bewusstsein drang und er anfing zu strahlen und er immer wieder den Blick über die Worte schweifen ließ.

_Sehr geehrter Mr Malfoy, _

_hiermit wird die Bewährungsauflage, kein eigenes Geschäft besitzen zu dürfen, aufgehoben. Wir, das Ministerium und der Zauberergamot, haben entschieden, dass ihre Auflagen in keinem Verhältnis zu ihren Taten stehen und haben uns daher entschlossen, unsere vorherige Entscheidung rückgängig zu machen. _

_Mit großer Freude haben wir erfahren, dass Sie einen wichtigen Beitrag leisten, um der Zaubererschaft zu helfen und möchten Sie daher in ihren Bemühungen zu unterstützen. _

_Mit sofortiger Wirkung stellen wir Ihnen die Geldmittel zur Verfügung, um den Wolfsbanntrank zu brauen und kostenlos an die betroffenen Mitglieder unserer Gemeinschaft ausgeben zu können. _

_Ich würde mich gerne in den nächsten Tagen mit Ihnen über die Details unterhalten und bitte sie daher, einen Termin mit meiner Sekretärin zu vereinbaren. _

_Hochachtungsvoll _

_Kingsley Shacklebolt _

_Zaubereiminister_

Mit zitternden Händen gab Draco das Schreiben an seine Mutter weiter und drehte sich dann zu Harry, der immer breiter grinste.

„Da steckst doch du dahinter, oder?", warf Draco ihm vor und sah ihn mit großen und ungläubigen Augen an.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, worüber du redest", sagte Harry amüsiert, wusste jedoch, dass er es nicht schaffen würde, Draco vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen.

„Harry...", drängte Draco ungeduldig, während seine Augen praktisch darum bettelten, eine Antwort zu bekommen.

„Jaah... ich hab neulich mit Kingsley geredet", gab Harry schließlich zu und wusste nicht sicher, ob Draco nicht vielleicht wütend werden würde. Immerhin hatte er ihn beim Minister verpetzt. Er kam jedoch nicht dazu, sich noch weiter Gedanken zu machen, denn Dracos Hand schoss vor, packte den Schwarzhaarigen um den Nacken und drückte ihm einen dicken Kuss direkt auf den Mund.

Harry fühlte, wie ihm unversehens sämtliches Blut in den Kopf schoss und ihm unglaublich heiß wurde, obwohl dieser Kuss eher einem Überfall, als einer sinnlichen Berührung glich.  
Durch seine eigene Unverfrorenheit erschrocken, fuhr Draco zurück und sah vorsichtig zu Harry, von dem er dachte, dass er ihm gleich eine verpassen würde.

Der jedoch dachte überhaupt nicht an so etwas, sondern nahm Dracos Gesicht in seine Hände und lehnte sich vor, während die Augen des Blonden immer größer vor Unglauben wurden. Harry schloss die Augen und nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen, bevor er seinen Mund wieder sanft auf Dracos Lippen senkte, die sich mit einem leisen japsen öffneten, bevor sie sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde überhaupt nicht mehr bewegten und sich dann sanft in die Berührung schmiegten.

Unsichere Lippenpaare bewegten sich vorsichtig und tastend gegeneinander, als wollten sie austesten, ob das andere Paar zu ihnen passte. Eine Zunge kam zaghaft hervor und schien den fremden Mund neu modellieren zu wollen, erforschte, neckte sanft und forderte den Mund auf, sich für sie zu öffnen. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, als der andere Mund sich langsam öffnete sich die Zunge, die sich darin verborgen hielt, ebenfalls auf den Weg nach draußen machte, um ihrem Gegenstück zu begegnen.

Ein Stromstoß schien durch die beiden Körper zu jagen, als sich die Zungen das erste Mal zaghaft berührten und schienen sich dann durch die Hitze, die damit entfacht wurde, miteinander zu verbinden, ineinander zu verschmelzen und im Geschmack des anderen zu ertrinken.

Blinzelnd sahen Andromeda und Narzissa dabei zu, wie sich die beiden jungen Männer völlig selbstvergessen küssten und gar nicht mehr wahrzunehmen schienen, dass sie in einem Raum voller Kinder saßen.

„Hrm, hrm", räusperte sich Narzissa dezent, doch auch das schien weder zu Harry, noch zu Draco durchzudringen, was die Blonde etwas irritierte.

Das Geplapper in der Halle erstarb nach und nach, als die Kinder ihre Tischnachbarn darauf aufmerksam machten, was da am Tisch der Heimleiterin vor sich ging. Gekicher brach unter den älteren Kindern aus, während den jüngeren ein herzhaftes 'Wääähhh' entfuhr, einfach weil sie Knutschereien aller Art einfach nur eklig fanden und sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass sie jemals selbst den Drang nach einem Kuss haben könnten.

Andromeda schmunzelte amüsierte, doch als das Geflüster im Saal langsam lauter und das Gekicher deutlicher wurde, hatte auch sie genug und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch. „Harry! Draco!", rief sie laut, was die beiden Jungen katapultartig ins Hier und Jetzt beförderte und die Frau ein wenig orientierungslos anstarren ließ. „Ich finde es ja schön, dass ihr beiden euch so sehr mögt, aber könntet ihr dieses Schauspiel möglicherweise an einem angemesseren Ort fortsetzen?"

Harry wurde zwar knallrot, doch er grinste die Großmutter seines Patensohns nur breit an, schnappte sich Dracos Arm, den er fest umklammerte und ließ noch ein 'Passt ihr auf Teddy auf? Danke!' los, bevor er mitten aus dem Saal apparierte und nur Sekunden später im Grimmauldplatz, genauer gesagt in seinem Schlafzimmer, wieder auftauchte.

Aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, hielt Draco sich an dem Schwarzhaarigen fest und begann zu lachen, während er sich umsah. „Harry! Was machst du denn?"

„Konnte nicht anders", murmelte Harry und attackierte Dracos Hals, der beinahe sofort aufstöhnte und seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen ließ, um seinem Gegenüber genügend Spielraum zu geben. Diese ganze Aktion kam für den Blonden mehr als überraschend; dachte er doch, dass er seine wachsenden Gefühle für den Gryffindor in der letzten Woche gut versteckt hatte, doch anscheinend war der Kuss eben, ein ziemlich sicherer Hinweis gewesen, da Draco normalerweise nicht in der Gegend rumlief und wahllos Männer abküsste.

„Wieso nicht?", seufzte Draco auf und vergrub seine Finger in den dichten schwarzen Haaren, während sein Hals in Harrys Aufmerksamkeit gebadet wurde und dessen Hände an seinem Hemd zerrten.

„Wäre sonst dort über dich hergefallen... du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich mich die letzte Woche zusammen reißen musste, um genau das hier nicht zu tun", murmelte Harry und setzte zarte, tupfende Küsse auf Dracos Kieferknochen.

Draco schloss die Augen und ließ sich einfach von diesen Gefühlen überrennen, die aus heiterem Himmel gekommen waren, ihn jedoch, nach so langer Zeit wieder etwas anders fühlen ließen, als Verzweiflung und Sorge um die Zukunft.

„Aber Harry... wir können das nicht tun", stöhnte Draco auf, als Harrys Hände unter seinen Hemdsaum schlüpften und auf seinem Rücken eine Gänsehaut verursachten.

„Wieso nicht?", fragte nun Harry und ließ sich in seinen Taten durch Dracos halbherzigen Protest überhaupt nicht stören.

„Was... was werden deine Freunde... die Zaubererwelt sagen, wenn du... wenn du dich mit mir einlässt. Einem... einem Tod- Todesser?", brachte Draco schließlich hervor, zerrte jedoch gleichzeitig Harrys Shirt über dessen Kopf und ließ seine Hände über die warme Haut gleiten, erfühlte Muskeln und tastete die Beschaffenheit von Harrys Körper ab.

„Mir egal... ist mein Leben... geht keinen was an", murmelte Harry und biss leicht in Dracos Halsbeuge, was dem einen erschrockenen Aufschrei entriss.

„Ich bin nicht mal im selben Land wie du", warf Draco schwach ein und stolperte rückwärts in Richtung des Bettes, wobei er sich nicht wehren konnte, als Harrys Hände sich an seiner Hose zu schaffen machte. Wann sein Hemd geöffnet worden war, konnte er gar nicht sagen, doch es wurde nur noch durch seine beiden Arme oben gehalten, da die Manschetten der Ärmel nicht von alleine aufsprangen und Harry sie wohl vergessen hatte.

„Portschlüssel... und ich darf das Land sehr wohl verlassen", gab Harry sofort zurück, schubste Draco auf das große Bett und beugte sich wie ein Raubtier mit seiner Beute über ihn, sah ihn jedoch eindringlich an, während er weiter sprach. „Draco... ich will dich. Ich will dich in meinem Leben haben, nicht nur in meinem Bett und es ist mir völlig egal, was meine Freunde, irgendwelche Reporter oder sonst wer dazu zu sagen hat. Das ist mein Leben und ich lebe es so, wie ich es für richtig halte und nicht, wie andere es gerne hätten. Damit bin ich durch. Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, was genau ich für dich fühle, aber ich denke... nein, ich weiß, dass ich dich lieben könnte, wenn du uns die Chance dazu lässt. Alles andere ist erst mal unwichtig, außer, was du davon hältst. Was sagst du?", fragte Harry schließlich ein wenig unsicher und sah Draco in die grauen Augen, die früher so viel Kälte ausgestrahlt hatten, nun jedoch eine Vielzahl an Gefühlen ausdrückten, die so schnell wechselten, dass man sie nicht mal benennen könnte, wenn man es versuchen wollte.

Genauso wie schon vorher bei Harrys Angebot, traf Draco seine Entscheidung aus dem Bauch heraus und ohne an die Konsequenzen zu denken, oder das Für und Wider abzuwägen. Er ergriff seine Chance mit beiden Händen und wollte verdammt sein, würde er sich die Möglichkeit auf ein wenig Glück durch die Lappen gehen lassen. „Okay", flüsterte der ehemalige Slytherin und zog Harry mit den Händen zu sich herunter und küsste ihn tief und bestimmt.

Der Rest des Abends und einen Großteil der folgenden Nacht wurde das Schlafzimmer des Hausherrn von zwei schwitzenden Körpern beherrscht, die im flackernden Schein des Feuers im Kamin glänzten und nicht genug voneinander bekommen konnte. Keuchen, Stöhnen und Schreie wechselten sich mit leise geflüsterten Worten, leisem Lachen und tiefen Blicken ab, die zwei junge Männer für eine lange Zeit aneinander schweißen sollten.

Harry und Draco wussten es zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, doch es sollte ein Weihnachtsfest werden, das sie so schnell nicht vergessen würden. Es war anders als bei den Weasleys, da Malfoys und ehemalige Blacks die Feiertage mit eindeutig mehr Würde begingen, als andere Leute. Doch war es auch nicht so steif, wie es die beiden Malfoys gewohnt waren, da Blaise und Lucas, die die Festtage bei Harry verbrachten, die Gesellschaft doch sehr auflockerten.

Doch es war egal wie sie feierten, es waren die Menschen die zählten und die Gewissheit, dass es nur das erste von vielen Weihnachtsfesten sein würde, das sie zusammen verbringen würden. In den Nachwehen des Krieges hatten Harry und Draco etwas gefunden, mit dem sie nicht gerechnet hätten. Die Liebe zueinander und eine Familie, die sich nicht unbedingt durch Blut auszeichnete und die in vielerlei Hinsicht wieder Licht in die Dunkelheit ihres Lebens brachte.

**The End**

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und wünsche euch schon mal ein wunderschönes Weihnachtsfest und einen guten und hoffentlich nicht schmerzhaften Rutsch ins neue Jahr 2010!

Liebe Grüße,

Eure Silver

Adventskalender 2009 .de/u/Weihnachtsengel


End file.
